


"Y te sigo amando"

by yo_la_gusanito



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s, Dead People, Español | Spanish, F/M, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Love, New Orleans, New York, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Voodoo, lector femenino
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_la_gusanito/pseuds/yo_la_gusanito
Summary: T/N una muchacha de Nueva York se muda Nueva Orleáns junto con sus padre y hermanas mejores.Haciendo lo que parecia un simple cambio de entorno, un grabe cambio de vida.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Literalmente no se que poner acá, pero esto es una historia Alastor x reader.  
Esta misma historia está publicada también en mi cuenta de Wattpad


	2. Capitulo uno

Las calles lluviosas de Nueva Orleáns (fines de 1927), hace que una manera u otra el reflejo de la luz de los faroles se deforme de una manera bella o eso es lo que vino comentando mi madre en todo el viaje en auto desde el lugar donde lo compramos (lo fueron a comprar hoy) hacia casa, este no siendo de mucho agrado ya que Madeleine, la mas joven de las tres se encontraba resfriada y papa estaba muy insistente de no dejar que ninguna de sus hijas se quede sola en la nueva casa, y seguia con la misma idea por mas que nos ofrecieramos las tres en quedarnos.

Despues de todo, el viaje a buscar el auto fue en autobús, pero este nos dejo a unas cinco cuadras de la venta de autos asi que nos mojamos, corrimos, pero nos mojamos. 

Esto viéndose empeorado por mi falda celeste, la cual ahora parece azul por la lluvia, esta estando pegada a mis piernas provocándome frio con cada paso que daban.

Cuando nos dieron el auto(donde claramente moje mi lugar en los asientos de atrás) solo quedaba esperar hasta llegar a casa. Dejandonos en este momento con mi madre hablando del agua y las farolas.

"Esta ciudad no me da buena espina" dice Raquel mientras se pone en posición bolita en su asiento.

Mama se da vuelta para darle una mirada dudosa, a lo cual la del medio dice "Este lugar esta rodeado de voodoo, aparte hay un asesino suelto y no se sabe si es uno o muchos" .

"Esas son noticias para provocar miedo hija,es mas probablemente lo hacen en un intento desesperado de llamar la atención de esta ciudad" explico mama.

La charla siguió, pero en lo personal parecía un chillido desesperado de parte de mi madre para que no temamos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

(...)

Llegando a casa,me quito los zapatos de tacos y un saco de lana que lleve sobre el perchero,para luego subir a el piso de arriba e ir a mi habitación.

Una de las ventajas de esta casa, es que es muy grande permitiendo que cada una de nosotras tenga su propia habitación con su propio baño, aunque normalmente hacemos una pijamadas todos los días, mientras nos turnamos para ir al cuarto de cada una.

Me dirijo a mis cajones para sacar un pijama mio, la cual consiste en un camisón rosa bebe, que llega hasta las rodillas y de manga larga, para luego ir a mi baño y sacarme la ropa mojada, esta dejándola en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Luego me paso por encima el camisón, y darme el luego de soltar mi pelo de la coleta que lo sostuvo amarrado todo el día.

Con el pelo suelto (y totalmente enredado) salgo de el baño para ver a mis dos hermanas con sus colchones (siempre me sorprenden por su rapidez) y almohadas, las dos en sus camisones pero con el pelo en diferentes peinados.

Madeleine (la cual tiene una trenza) simplemente me mira para luego saludar con la mano y acostarse, es temprano para nosotras pero ella esta con un fuerte resfriado asi que se lo pasamos.

Por otro lado Raquel tiene un moño, esta esta sentada en mi cama con un cepillo en mano, esta lista para peinarme.

Me voy con ella dándole la espalda y comienza a cepillar.

"Vos fuiste la unica que saco el pelo ondulado" cepilla con sierto esfuerzo "y no lo uses , vos no sabes, si yo lo tuviera como vos andaría usandolo suelto toda mi vida" comenta entre risas.

Decido cambiar de tema "Sabes mañana vamos a ir al centro de Nueva Orleáns" guardo silencio mientras ella para un momento los movimientos con el cepillo pero despues los sigue "vamos a poder conocer gente nueva" digo emocionada.

Ella se ríe para luego golpearme con el cepillo "si y vamos a ver si te conseguimos un nuevo novio"

Yo le devuelvo el golpe "vos sabes que no lo amaba, solo fue para el gusto de.." me interrumpe.

"Si lo se para el gusto de mama y papa" no la veo pero se que esta moviendo la cabeza.

"Como sea señorita,pero cuando vayamos nadie nos va a parar, ni los voodoo o asesinos, nadie nadie" me paro frente a esta ya mirándola.

"Wow asi se dice-" Madeleine la corta.

"Vallan a dormir, una maldita oración, vallan a dormir" se pone la almohada sobre su cabeza.

Y asi lo hacemos.

(...)

Narrador omnisciente

El señor y señora Ferrer (tus padres) se encuentran en el sillón de la sala, y frente a estos una radio (las antiguas) la cual esta hablando de el asesinato de un joven de unos 20 años, en la cual su cuerpo fue encontrado incrustado en medio de unas farolas de luz.

Tus padres simplemente se quedan callados y a la vez horrorizados a la horrible noticia y la naturalidad con la que el locutor lo dice.

"Cada día parece qur el pan de cada mañana es el cuerpo desmembrado de alguien" y asi dando fin a su transmisión. 

________________

La mañana paso muy rápido, no se si fue por el hecho de despertarnos tarde (de la misma manera desayunar tarde) o que papa y mama no estaban en la casa.

Lo que significa : 

Casa sola para tres adolescentes 

Un gran peligro que muy pocos padres se atreven a hacer.   
Pero lo bueno es que a papa y mama les tocaron una hijas muy buenas.

Ahre.

Despues del desayuno cada una se fue a su habitación a buscar la ropa para el gran dia que nos espera (Madeleine ya esta mejor).

Saco de el guardarropa una falda color lila junto con una camisa blanca, y para darle un toque mas elegante unos zapatos negros y un sombrero del mismo color con flores azules.

Me dispongo a ponerlo no sin antes sacarme el pijama y atarme el pelo.

(...)

Las calles de Nueva Orleáns se encuentran mas pobladas de lo que pensé, llenas de puestos callejeros y gente que ofrece comida (la cual rechazamos cortes mente).

También fuimos a ver los puestos de ropa, donde se puede ver por la vidrieras los vestidos mas voluminosos o los mas modernos, y hasta encontramos dentro de la categoría voluminoso un vestido hecho de plumas.

Y Raquel amenazó de comprarlo y caminar asi frente a papa para luego salir de la casa. (Por favor no lo piensen mal).

JA, dios si papa la viera salir asi, en vez de ser tres hermanas seriamos dos con un velorio.

Viendo que ya se acercaba la hora de el almuerzo, decidimos ir a un restaurante de comida típica", para meternos mas en el contexto de esta extraña cuidad, este mismo llamado "The New Food".

Cuando llegamos decidimos tomar uno de los asientos de afuera, debajo de una sombrilla, donde en la mesa ya habían dejado el menú asi que simplemente nos pusimos a leer.

Rápidamente decidimos que las tres comeriamos beef gumbo (es de carne), junto con una bebida de agua.

Mientras esperamos, nos empezamos a sacar ropa "extra" por asi decir, como los sacos y los sombreros, el mio dejándolo sobre mi regazo.   
Para luego hablar de temas que salen de la nada o mirar las hermosas vistas que da la cuidad.

Y me incluyo dentro de los que miran las vistas, viendo como la gente pasa caminando o hablando, como los autobuses u autos pasan por ahí y las casas y edificios que adornan la vista de manera equilibrada.

Una cuidad hermosa a mi parecer.

"Señoritas, aqui esta su pedido" habla el camarero sacandome de mi trance mientras deja nuestros tres platos, y luego se va.

Miro mi plato y digo "bueno pensé que se vería peor" me encojo de hombros.

Madeleine asiente con la cabeza dando a entender que esta de acuerdo y Raquel sin pensarlo dos veces se manda una cucharada de la comida.

Ella lo mastica un momento y luego lo traga de manera forzada, soltando una mueca y se manda un trago largo de agua.

"Esta feo?" Pregunto mientras la menor toma mas agua de lo normal.

"Pica" se limita a decir, sacudiendo sus manos para que le llegue mas aire "pica mucho" comenta con la cara colorada.

Madeleine suelta una risa y apunta a nuestra hermana "esta igual de roja como T/N cuando ve a un chico-" la corto con un simple golpe, haciendo que esta siga con unas risas y luego ella misma agarra un poco de su plato y lo lleva a su boca.

Yo hago lo mismo con cierta desconfianza, llevándolo a mi boca.

Cuando esta ahí cierro los ojos esperando que llegue lo picante, y llega pero no como yo pensaba.

"Este es picante, pero no tan fuerte para tal actuación Raquel" suelto ya por agarrar otro pedazo.

Pero esta acción nunca se completa.

Cuando estoy por agarrar otro pedazo, se empieza a escuchar ruidos de disparos y un chillido doloroso de una mujer acompañado de el lloriquear de un niño.

Nos quedamos en silencio esperando que eso termino,pero se escucharon mucho mas tiros, de varias armas y cada vez mas cerca, hasta el punto de ver como una bala choca contra una pared.

Siendo esa la señal para mis hermanas y a mi de salir corriendo, ellas lo hacen sin pensar en sus pertenencias, y yo con sierto retraso agarro mi sombrero y corro tras de ellas.

No toma tiempo para que las demás personas que estaban afuera del restaurante o caminando por la calle nos acompañen a la corrida.

Trato de concentrarme en que mis hermanas estén corriendo adelante mio, sosteniendo sus faldas y probablemente con los tobillos adoloridos de la corrida, pero que estén adelante mio.

Y ya parece que de tanta exasperación, todo parece estar en una filmación de cámara lenta, girando mi cabeza para ver a padres con sus hijos en brazos o mismamente personas con mascotas, pero algo que todos tienen en común es que en sus ojos estan inundados de pánico y miedo.

Cuando me doy el lujo de mirar para atrás, me paro bruscamente, o mejor dicho me choco contra alguien que me detiene bruscamente.

Vuelvo la mirada para adelante y veo un muchacho de cabello castaño rojizo, unas gafas de lentes rojos, vestido de traje elegante y por mas turbio que suene su sonrisa esta intacta, como si fuera un día normal sin ningún tiroteo.

Este pone sus manos levemente en mis hombros, a lo cual me separo rápidamente.

"Oh dios enserio lo lamento" pongo mi mano en su brazo para ver si lo lastime, pero este se estremece, como si no estuviera acostumbrado al contacto humano.

Retiro mi mano, a lo cual parece tranquilizarse.

El me da la misma sonrisa que tenia plasmada desde el principio, solo que ahora es mas amplia y hace que se achinen sus ojos "Señorita no se preocu-" 

Los disparos vuelven a sonar recordandome que estoy en medio de un tiroteo o principio de este.  
Por su lado el chico simplemente levanta la mirada, su sonrisa sigue intacta pero ahora sus ojos detonan sorpresa.

Agarro la base de mis faldas "En serio señor perdóneme por mi imprudencia pero-" suenan mas tiros "me tengo que ir".

Y sin esperar una respuesta empiezo a correr, ya asustada al no ver a mis hermanas, lo cual me alienta a no desacelerar el paso por mas dolor que me de.

Sigo asi ya metiendome por calles que no sabia su existencia, y con esto de una manera u otra me encuentro con algo muy característico de Nueva Orleáns.

Voodoo

Hay tirado muchos muñecos de esta magia, muchos de ellos con varias agujas en el corazón.

Me quedo helada pensando y tomo una decisión estúpida pero salgo de esas calles, y sigo corriendo hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa muy familiar.

Me acerco a la vidriera y es la tienda que esta a tres cuadras de mi casa.  
Dandome noción de lo mucho que corrí en tan poco tiempo.

Asi que sigo corriendo solo que ahora para darle un respiro a mis pies, me saco los tacones dejando que la plata de mis pie haga contacto con el pavimento áspero de las calles.

(...)

Cuando llegue a casa me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, provocandome un pánico interno, a lo cual agarro una piedra y entro a la vivienda.

Caminando con mucho cuidado de no llamar la atención, escucho ruidos en el living de la casa.

Preparada para atacar, entro de una, y para mi suerte eran mis hermanas las cuales estan con los ojos llorosos.

"Estas viva" grita Madeleine mientras corre hacia donde estoy, para luego Raquel unirsenos.

"Pensamos que te dieron" susurra Raquel.

"Estoy viva, y ustedes también, eso es importante" las recojo en mis brazos para un fuerte abrazo.

(...)

Ya separadas, Raquel se me queda mirando rara.

Ella apunta a mi cabeza "No tenias un sombrero negro?" .

Me toco la cabeza para darme cuenta que este no esta.

"Mierda" susurro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey acá esta el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste.
> 
> Atte: yo la gusanito.
> 
> Instagram: yo_la_gusanito


	3. Capitulo dos

Mama y papa llegaron lo mas rápido de su trabajo y estuvieron como locos cuando se enteraron que sus amadas hijas estaban presentes durante el tiroteo, del cual todos los medios de comunicación hablaron de este.

Mama desesperada fijándose si teníamos algun tipo de lastimadura y papa llamando a los policías demandando que agreguen mas seguridad en el centro, no solo para nosotras, si no para todos los demás.

Luego papa tubo que volver al trabajo, pero mama se quedo con nososotras preparando galletas con chocolate, siendo acompañada por mis hermanas.

Y en ese momento de tranquilidad y soledad, apoyada en la mesa de la cocina, me pongo a pensar como alguien pudiera mantener esa sonrisa tan amplia en medio de un tiroteo o masacre.

No me atrevería a llamar loco a alguien por tal acción,sin conocerlo antes, pero si tuviera otra mentalidad lo hubiera agregado como parte del tiroteo.

Aparte su sonrisa no era lo único que llamaba la atención, si no también sus ojos que exaltaban emoción o placer en cada sonido que daba, de lo cual me di cuenta despues de estar dándole vuelta y vuelta al asunto.

"Tierra llamando a T/N".

Salgo del trace para ver a mi madre mientras pone la masa de las galletas delante mio.

"Hago algo con la masa o no?" Pregunto mientras me estiró las mangas de mi camisa.

Mi madre simplemente ríe y baja mi mano "no cariño, hoy simplemente miren"

Y eso hicimos, vimos como hacia las galletas, en un silencio calido o simplemente es un intento desesperado de no entrar en pánico a la idea de saber que pudimos haber muerto hace unas horas.

"Porque tardaste tanto" rompe el silencio Raquel "que te hizo hacer que te relentices tanto, pensamos..." mira hacia Madeleine y vuelve a mi "pensamos que ya estabas del otro lado" susurra, aunque no se porque, debido a que solo esta mama.

"Me desvíe de camino" digo tratando de evitar el tema de el chico sonrisas.

"Pero como" salta Madeleine "antes de salir tuvimos que aprenderlo de memoria.

Me encojo de hombros "el pánico pudo haber sido?".

Y ahí es cuando sale uno de los defectos mas despreciables de mi, me sonrojo por cualquier cosa, permitiendo que sea fácil leerme de arriba a abajo.

Las tres se miran entre si con una ceja levantada y luego dirigen su mirada a mi, ya sabiendo que algo oculto.

"Bien" digo bajando los hombros y soltando un fuerte suspiro "me choque con un chico, y eso me hizo que pare un poco de corre-".

Raquel suelta un fuerte chillido junto con una sonrisa "por eso estabas roja, por el chico-" 

"No" digo mientras me levanto apoyando mis manos sobre la mesa para ganar altura.

"Si" ella hace la misma acción, soltando una leve risa cuando ve que mi sonrojo se expande.

Mama nos mira "bueno chicas dejen que ella hable".

Me vuelvo a sentar "y eso me choque de manera muy fuerte contra el me disculpe y listo..." pongo mis manos en mis brazos pensando si decir lo de la sonrisa.

"Eso solo?" salta Madeleine.

Levanto la vista, ya sintiendo que el sonrojo se fue "tenia una sonrisa rara, osea estaba sonriendo por mas escándalo que había, era como si el lo disfrutará" susurro lo ultimo.

Mi mama pone su mano limpia en mi hombro "hija, por ahí el era muy optimista, tratando de ver el lado positivo".

La miro a los ojos "pero el no corría, todos menos el corrían" digo un poco asustada.

Madeleine acota "por ahí era para fijarse de que gente como tu no se atrase en su corrida"

"Si hija, aqui no todos son mala gente por el simple hecho de sonreír en plena masacre"

Jajaja que equivocada estaba mama

(...)

Papa llego con la gran noticia de que los policías harían algo frente los disturbios.

Cosa que es muy difícil de creer debido a que muy pocas personas reclamaron por este hecho, es mas parecen como si quisieran olvidar este hecho.

Pero también anuncio que iban a hacer como una baile/fiesta en uno de los salones mas elegantes de esta ciudad, y que estábamos invitadas todas.

Eso provoco un aire de felicidad, diciendo que deberíamos ir preparando nuestros mejores vestidos (o ir a comprarlos), contando con esto el peinado también.

Pero este aire no duro mucho, termino cuando mama encendió la radio dejando hablar al locutor.

Este tenia una voz demasiado conocida, pero no se de donde, por ahi fue de la gente que estuvo corriendo y gritando.

El locutor explico que el ataque de hoy no tubo un punto fijo segun los policías, y también acotó de puede ser que estos ataques sigan así por todo lo que resta del año o mas, apareciendo cuando menos se los espere.

Papa apoya sus codos en la mesa y mira de manera fría la radio, luego suspira dirigiendonos la mirada "bueno chicas, eso significa que no podrán salir sin que algún hombre las acompañe" luego mira a mama y oe toma la mano "y a ti mi amor te llevare y buscare al trabajo" luego de eso papa sale de la cocina para irse a su habitación compartida con la de mama.

"Probablemente el tome" dice Raquel, rompiendo el silencio.

Madeleine le golpea levemente "o simplemente tiene sueño" susurra tratando de aliviar la charla.

Yo la miro, pero con cierta lastima, sabiendo que probablemente a la media noche tengamos que encerrarnos en nuestra habitación con llave para que para no empiece con el maltrato.

Y si papa puede ser el mejor padre de todos, pero es alcohólico y el ebrio es una de las peores cosas del mundo.

Miro a mama "no se de donde sacas tanta paciencia para el" giro la cabeza para ver por donde se fue papa "enserio te admiro, yo con tu posición económica lo hubiera echado de casa".

"Ay T/N no digas eso por dios-" chilla Madeleine con las cejas fruncidas.

Raquel simplemente la calla poniendo su mano en su boca "la mas grande tiene razón, mama tenes la paciencia que nadie saco..." me mira y luego a Madeleine "bueno que yo no saque" pone su mano en su barbilla "creo que soy la que mas se parece en carácter a papa" concluye.

Mama se ríe y suelta "enserio lo crees, o recién ahora te das cuenta".

Todas soltamos una risa para luego apagar la radio y seguir hablando, solo que ahora con la galletas.

(...)

Si dije que esta cuidad era hermosa de día, me quedo corta con lo bella que se ve de noche.

Simplemente eso es lo que pienso todo en viaje mientras me acomodo mi falda de mi vestido color bordo. (Aca si quieren pueden imaginar uno de la época, pero si no les gusta ese diseño imaginen otro vestido).

Cuanto a este me hice un peinado recogido de un moño alto con una rosa roja en la base como decoración, acompañado de un pintalabios del mismo color.

El auto se para de golpe.

"Llegamos señoritas" dice para mientras sale de el auto para abrir la puerta de mi mama y luego la nuestra.

Cuando bajamos nos encontramos con una casa señorial, muy parecida a las casas de hace dos siglos atrás, con muchas ventanas con balcones o simplemente solas, de las cuales sale un calido brillo de la luz.

Las tres nos quedamos asombradas y mama suelta una risa mientras se acomoda varios mechones sobre su ojo derecho, impidiendo que este vea la luz, para luego esperar a papa, tomar su brazo y adelantarsenos e entrar.

"Le pego, papa le volvio a pegar" susurró mientras camino detrás de ellos con mis hermanas.

Raquel simplemente suspira "era obvio que papa haría eso-" Madeleine la calla.

"Chiisss, ellos escuchan" dice cuándo ve que nuestros padres se giran con una sonrisa cuando estan en el borde de la entrada.

Papa se acomoda su corbata y suelta "no la caguen, acuérdense que son unas Ferrer" luego nos da la espalda y entra con mama, como si nada paso.

_____________

Estábamos por entrar pero nos paro un muchacho preguntando por nuestros nombre.

Íbamos a decir que somos hijas de el señores que estaba adelante pero mama y papa desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, asi que no nos quedo otra que hablar.

"Somos Madeleine Ferrer, Raquel Ferrer y T/N Ferrer, y como dice nuestro apellido somos las hijas del señor y señora Ferrer" digo mientras indico a cada una y luego me encojo de hombros.

El señor parece buscar nuestros nombres en varias paginas que tiene abrochadas y luego tacha algo con la lapicera que tenia en su oreja, luego nos mira.

"Señoritas, ya las encontré en la lista y su mesa es la numero seis con sus padres" luego se aparta y nos deja entrar.

Y entramos, dejándonos a las tres con la boca hasta el piso.

El lugar estaba totalmente hermoso con todas las luces y decoraciones, sin hablar de la comida de entrada que estaba ubicada en el centro de cada mesa.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a nuestra mesa mientras miramos la ropa de los demás invitados,las cuales eran de mucho hablar por su extravagancia.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares que estaban indicados con una targeta, para ver a mama y papa preparándose para ir a hablar con conocidos tuyos.

"Vieron la chica de allá" indica Raquel mirando disimuladamente a una chica de estatura mediana y de un largo pelo moreno "bueno se dice que es prostituta a la noche, sin hablar que estuvo en el tiroteo".

Nos las quedamos mirando, pero cada quien con una mirada diferente, Raquel con cierta superioridad (la cual no se de que vendría), Madeleine con sierto desprecio, y yo bueno, a comparación de muchas personas, pienso que de una manera directa o indirecta que es un modelo a seguir.  
A ella no le importa lo que dicen de ella, y sabiendo que esos rumores estan en su pleno apogeo, ella sale con sus mejores vestidos y la cara en alto.

Toda una amazonas. 

"Como lo supiste" le pregunto.

Raquel solo suelta una leve risa "el vecino cuando habla, no habla,si no que grita" ya dice riendo en lo ultimo.

Madeleine solo se concentra en ignorar la charla y comer los cubitos de jamón que hay en la mesa.

Agarro uno con la mini espadita"Estan ricos?" Le pregunto mientras lo apoyo en mis labios.

Madeleine simplemente ríe "estan mas que ricos" me sonríe.

Luego meto el cubito en mi boca dejando la espadita en mis labios. Y ella tenia razón estan mas que ricos.

(...)

La música empieza a sonar lo que da inicio a que todo se pongan a bailar, de la misma manera Raquel, que ella fue una de las primeras en salir a bailar.

Luego salio Madeleine dejándome sola, como de costumbre asi que decidí ir a explorar la gran casa, yendome por los costados de la gran sala, evitando ser vista hasta llegar a un largo pasillo, este estando igual de iluminado, pero las luces son mas tenues.

Camino por este mientras me arreglo mi pelo, de la misma manera dejando caer la rosa que tenia en este, para despues agarrarla y seguir con mi camino, solo que ahora me estoy acomodando la parte superior del vestido.

Sigo caminando hasta llegar a una gran puerta abierta que permite la vista a los hermosos jardines de esta casa o finca.

Cuando salgo de esta me encuentro con unas hermosas escaleras de mármol, también contando que soy recibida por la fresca noche y las personas que simplemente están haciendo su propia historia.

Ya en el sesped me concentro en mirar el hermoso cielo estrellado con una hermosa luna junto a estas en un calido silencio.

"Em señorita..." escucho una voz detrás de mi.

Me giro para ver al emisor de la voz, encontrandome con el chico sonrisas solo que ahora esta vestido de una manera mas formal y mas peinado, dejándome en shock.

El al ver que no respondo sonríe y sigue hablando "creo que se le callo esto en nuestro primer y ultimo encuentro" susurra junto con una leve risa, mientras levanta sus manos.

Y ahí esta mi sombrero, el mismo que di por perdido hace unos días u horas... no se no me importa.

Pongo mi mano en mi pelo "pensé que lo había perdido para siempre... pero como" el extiende el sombrero y lo tomo para dejarlo entre mis brazos.

El amplia su sonrisa "bueno... je cuando chocaste contra mi, tu sombrero se callo, no te diste cuenta, yo tampoco, pero cuando lo pude ver en el suelo" indica con su mano el cesped como si el sombrero estuviese tirado ahí "sonaron los tiros y te fuiste corriendo, asi que no tuve mucho tiempo" pone su mano de atrás de su cabeza "aparte corres muy rápido".

Y con ese ultimo comentario ya no puedo mas y suelto una risa, dios tantas cosas han pasado y yo ni cuenta.

El solo sonríe pero ahora hay un sierto brillo en su mirada.

Paro de reír y pongo el sombrero contra mi pecho para tranquilizarme.

"Bueno no se cuantas veces te agradecí, pero gracias" respondo ya sin saber que decir "bueno voy a dejar esto en mi mesa" anuncio llendome por las escaleras de cuarzo.

Pero el chico sonrisas me sigue, y se coloca a mi lado.

"Hace cuanto llegaste" pregunta con interés de hacer una conversación. 

Llevo mi mano a mi barbilla y pienso "creo que una horas despues de el inicio de la fiesta".

El me mira de reojo "un copo tarde no crees" gira su cabeza ya para mirarme con una ceja levantada.

"Si lo se, solo que en total somos tres hermanas, y tardamos mucho en prepararnos, sin hablar de los leves conflictos que salen y todo eso" susurro la ultima oración, pero claramente el ya me escucho "y tu tienes hermanos?".

El vuelve su mirada a el largo pasillo por el que estamos yendo "no, soy hijo único, mi padre nos dejo a mi madre y a mi cuando... " se queda callado.

Luego levanta un poco la cabeza, dejándome ver sierto odio en su mirada, notandoce como sus pupilas se contraen, y como pone sus manos en forma de puños.

"Y hace cuanto que llegaste" cambio de tema lo mas rápido posible, mientras lo miro de reojo.

El gira su cabeza y me mira "em, soy amigo de la familia que hizo esta fiesta asi que llegue temprano" se ríe levemente " creo que muy temprano".

Seguimos caminando, pero con cada persona que nos encontramos, nos tiran una mirada rara, como si fuera un delito que dos jóvenes estén caminando sin ningún tipo de tacto.

"Em señorita-" el estira su brazo para que lo tome, pero yo lo corto.

"Que sonrisas" digo sin pensarlo mientras engancho su brazo junto al mio.

Su sonrisa se expande debido al nuevo apodo"que señorita?" parece que no quiere soltar una carcajada y utiliza toda su fuerza para lograrlo.

Y ahí me doy cuenta de ello justo cuando llegamos a mi mesa.

"Ay Dios perdon por la falta de respeto" digo preocupa mientras lanzo el sombrero a el asiento desocupado de Madeleine.

El ya suelta su risa "no,no,no te preocupes, tienes razones de llamarme asi, es mas yo no te dije mi nombre, ni tu el tuyo".

Gracias a Dios se lo tomo muy bien, mejor de lo esperado.

"Bien y si empezamos desde cero" me acerco a el dejando un poco de espacio personal.

"Bien" responde mostrando el mismo brillo que vi hace un momento.

Hago una reverencia, no muy exagerada " T/N S/N Ferrer, es un placer conocerlo señor..."

"Azael, Alastor Azael" se inclina de manera de saludo.

Y en ese momento empieza a sonar una canción movida, muy conocida en estos tiempo (no se que se bailaba en estas épocas).

Alastor estira su mano "te gustaría bailar?".

Ok eso me gustaría pero no se bailar... como lo digo... 

El levanta un poco su sonrisa "sabes bailar?" Pregunta renovando la anterior.

Simplemente niego esperando que como todos se valla a buscar otra pareja, pero el hace algo diferente, toma mi mano y me arrastra hasta la pista donde no hay muchas parejas, pero tampoco esta vacía.

El junta nuestras dos manos.

"Que haces" susurro cuando el las entrelaza, sintiendo como poco a poco va subiendo mi sonrojo.

El levanta la vista de nuestras manos y dice "te enseño a bailar" estoy por hablar pero el me calla "y no acepto un no como respuesta".

"Bien" es lo único que digo.

El parece estar esperando que llega una parte de la canción "voy a bailar despacio y mientras va pasando cada canción voy a subir la velocidad, solo sigue mis pasos".

Y eso hago, bajo la mirada para ver como mueve los pies y lo sigo, de la misma manera trato de evitar su mirada la cual parece que no quiere abandonar mi rostro.

Y bailamos no se cuántas canciones, tampoco se cuanto tiempo pero mis pies ya me dolían, pero ya podia mantener el ritmo acelerado de la música.

El parece darse cuanta de el dolor visible en mi cara con cada paso que dábamos "bien, ya lo tienes, y para darte como graduada de las clases del señor Azael, tienes que poder mirarme a la cara durante lo que resta de la canción".

Y a muy duras penas lo hago sintiendo como al principio sentía que mis cachetes se iban calentando poco a poco.

Pero se fue, esa sensación se fue mientras mas me concentraba en sus rasgos faciales, como algunas leves pecas en la zona de sus mejillas y una que otra cicatriz en su cara, algunas recientes otras antiguas.

"Giro" dice despues de un tiempo.

Le miro con una expresión de duda, el se ríe, soltando una de mis mano y con la otra me hace dar una vuelta completa.

Ya terminando esta me empuja contra su pecho para darle fin a la canción.

"Y con eso terminamos la clase de hoy amigos" dice como si esto fuera un reportaje, mientras salimos de la pista y vamos hacia mi mesa.

Un reportaje, reportaje de radio, la voz conocida del locutor de radio...

"Eres el locutor de radio que dijo la noticia de la masacre y que se podría repetir?" Pregunto deteniendome a unos metros de la mesa.

"Pensé que no se notaba tanto, pero me mande-" lo interrumpo.

"Te mandaste al frente" el me apunta con el dedo dandome la razón.

"Exacto..." mira para atrás, probablemente su mesa "ey si me permitieras escribirte seria muy bueno" y noto por primera vez un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, acompañado de una sonrisa tonta.

"Me encantaría, tienes algo para copiar la dirección".

Y en eso siento como una mano se posa en mi hombro, me soy vuelta para ver de quien es y es de Raquel la cual me da una servilleta y una lapicera, luego se va.

"Dios santo" suelto para luego empezar a escribir mi dirección y como un plus el numero de telefono de la casa.

El parece que esta manteniendo todas sus fuerzas para no romper en risas (otra vez) debido a la situación que acaba de ver, luego recibe el papel y lo pone en su bolsillo.

"Bueno, hasta luego" digo mientras me doy vuelta para irme.

Pero el me toma del brazo y susurra.

"No vallas por el lado norte a tu casa ve por el lado sur"

Lo miro.

"Solo hazme caso" y luego se va.

Sigo mi camino hasta la mesa donde esta mi padre mirándome con el ceño fruncido, mama que tiene una mirada pícara y mis hermanas las cuales parecen no parar de sonreir.

"De nada linda" dice Raquel giñandome el ojo.

"Que de nada, ni que de nada, ni tuviste que aparecer, dios que vergüenza" susurro lo ultimo mientras me siento en mi lugar.

Todos simplemente se ríen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo dos, si a alguno de ustedes le interesa ver la historia más completa o con mas contenido.
> 
> En Wattpad esta hasta el cap 43


	4. Chapter 4

"Quien era ese muchacho hija?" Pregunta mama como si fuera algo nuevo ver a sus hijas con chicos.... 

Bueno en mi caso ellos solo me vieron con un chico, dos contando a Alastor.

Me dirijo a mi asiento "Alastor Azael" suelto mientras pongo mi sombrero en mi regazo.

Mama guarda silencio, probablemente dando como terminada la charla, agarrando y poniéndose una tela sobre su hombro.

Pero papa no piensa lo mismo.

"Y de que vive" dice este mientras comienza a ponerse su saco.

Antes de responder me pongo una bufanda de la misma manera que mama "locutor de radio, el mismo que anuncio que la masacre duraría hasta el año que viene, o algo asi" me adelanto un poco.

"Uy un locutor~, por ahi te obligara a cantar en su estacion de radio" Madeleine me susurra.

Papa nos mira desde atrás para luego suelta una risa " JA hija si te vas con ese tipo, te vas a morir de hambre y no se si de infeliz".

Y ahí esta, ellos piensan que ya me voy a casar con alguien que solo vi en dos ocasiones y solo en una pudimos mantener una buena conversación.

Me giro para verlo con el seño claramente fruncido, mientras que el me mira con una ceja levantada y una expresión engreída.

Estoy por hablar pero siento una presión en mi hombro, para luego ver los ojos de Raquel, son muy parecidos a los mios, solo que mas oscuros, pero en ellos se ve claramente la frace.

Callate y camina si querés terminar bien

Y eso hago, ignoro a mi padre y sigo caminando hacia la salida de la gran casa señorial.

Ya yendo con el auto, mientras nos ponemos los cinturones de seguridad, me llega a la mente lo que dijo Alastor.

"Ve por el sur, hacia tu casa, no por el norte"

Y de ub momento a otro me acerco mas al centro para que mis hermanas me escuchen.

"Chicas tenemos que ir por el sur, si o si" digo lo mas despacio y rápido posible.

Ellas me miran de manera raro como si hablara otro idioma.

"Simplemente invente una escusa para ir por el sur" digo mas fuerte.

Y levante mucho la voz... dejando que papa escuche, preguntando que sucedió.

"Podemos ir a una PetShop que encontramos con las chicas para ver los precios de los perritos (chicos por favor adopten)" dice Madeleine mientras levanta su mano.

"Y para que un perro, aparte no esta abierto a estas horas" pregunta mama mirandonos por el espejito.

Raquel se acerca un poco mas a los asientos de adelante "las cosas son muy inseguras, asi que nos vendría bien ir a ver esos animalitos, y a esta ahora asi podemos ver los precios, para que mañana a la mañana vayamos con el dinero justo".

Mama y papa lo piesan por un largo rato, mientras el auto poco a poco se acerca a la zona norte, probocando que mi piel se enfríe mas rápido de lo normal.

"Bien, suena junto" dice papá dándole la vuelta el auto y yendo a esa tienda que por un momento pensé que era imaginaria.

Pero no, esa tienda existía y estaba totalmente cerrada, pero en la ventana decía los nombre y precios, muy conveniente.

Papa estaciona el auto, para luego bajan y acompañar a mis dos hermanas menores a ver.

Por otro lado me quedo con mama.

"Es la primera vez que te veo bailar despues de muchos años y con alguien que no sea de la familia" rompe el silencio mientras se acomoda su cabello.

"Que mas puedo decir, el guardo mi sombrero todo este tiempo" levanto levemente el accesorio.

Mama se da vuelta y me mira "hija solo pasaron horas o un día desde el tiroteo" vuelve a mirar hacia adelante "aparte aprecias muy feliz, y el ni te digo, ese es el chico muy optimista no?" Asiento "dijiste que para ti esa sonrisa era macabra, pero creo que no, o por lo menos no cuando estaba bailando junto a ti".

"No me di cuenta" susurro mientras miro hacia donde estan papa y mis hermanas.

Mama suelta una leve risa "estabas tan nerviosa que solo mirabas sus pies" rejuvenece otra vez esa risa "pero bueno, le diste la dirección del correo y numero o uno solo" dice cambiando de tema.

"Los dos" digo temiendo que ella se enoje.

Ella mira por la ventana para ver a su marido e hijas volver "no le digas a tu padre del ultimo" suelta rápidamente.

Me quedo sorprendida y en silencio, preguntándome porque a papa no le gustaría que alguien llame a casa.

Pero suprimo ese pensamiento concentrándome en la explicación de como van a venir a buscar al perro mañana a la mañana.

(...)

Todo esta oscuro, pero escucho voces, algunas ríen, otras lloras o simplemente hablan.

Pero algo tienen todas de característico, la estática de la radio.

Es como si fuera una de las primeras radios, totalmente estropiada y gastada.

"Hola?" Digo para ver si alguien responde.

Todo se queda en silencio solo que ahora hay mas luz dejándome ver que estoy en un bosque lleno de nieve, pero la radio estática sigue y sigue.

En eso de entre medio de la nieve parece surgir un montículo, pero este no crece a gran altura, es como si la nieve estuviera cubriendo a una alfombra enrollada.

Trato de acercarme pero no puedo, estoy sellada al piso.

Pero en eso aparece una persona joven, la cual corre al montículo para luego arrodillarse y llorarse la vida.

Quiero ir a consolarla.... pero no puedo.

Aparece un brillo rojo, el cual parece venir de atrás de todos los árboles, dejándome un poco segada.

Y es cuando siento que alguien me aprieta el hombro, de manera calida.

Quiero ver a esa persona... pero no puedo.

La radio estática para.

"Perdon..." escucho que algo susurra.

Y parar de sentir esa mano en mi hombro, y ver una figura larga y negra con cuernos de venado acercándose a la persona y abrazandola, o eso intenta, porque sus brazos traspasan la figura, como si fuera un fantasma.

Esta figura simplemente tira un grito totalmente adolorido y parece undirce en el suelo hasta desaparecer.

Y al fin me puedo mover, asi que corro para consolar a esa persona, y me agachó junto a esta.

"Estas bien-"

"Hija hay una llamada para ti" grita mi madre, mientras me abre la puerta despertandome de golpe.

Sigo en shock por el sueño pero le hablo "quien es".

Ella se me queda mirando con una ceja levantada y luego dice "tu amigo Alastor" 

Sierto que le di el numero "y que hora es?" Pregunto debido a que mis hermanas no estan en el cuarto, siendo lo mas probable que se hayan ido a por el perro.

"T/N esta esperando" dice para luego salir de mi habitación e ir a responder a Alastor o algo por el estilo.

"Dile que ahí voy a hablar".

Me saco las sábanas de encima, me pongo mis pantuflas y salgo corriendo fuera de mi habitación.

_________

"Hola?" Digo en el momento que coloco el teléfono contra mi oreja.

"Hola T/N, es Alastor.... por casualidad estabas durmiendo" se escucha a través de la linea.

"Eeeee mas o menos" guardo silencio mientras lo escucho soltar una risa "si estaba durmiendo, es mas no se que hora es" admito mientras me apoyo contra la pared.

"Son las 07:30" responde simplemente como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

"Wow, sos alguien madrugador eh, normalmente a estas horas duermo" susurro lo ultimo, pero el lo capta soltando una risa.

"Mira quien lo dice, 'la dormilona'" suelta, siendo acompañado por una risa mía "y por otro lado, estas ocupada hoy?".

"No, creo que nada... y a que se debería esa pregunta" voy bajando poco a poco para sentarme en el piso.

"Jeje bueno mira los días como hoy en el estudio de radio hay poca gente, y si es divertido andar contando lo que pasa y pasar música" jace referencia a su trabajo y luego guarda silencio como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas "pero es aburrido, asi que me preguntaba si podia ir a buscarte a pasar la tarde, puede ser aburrido para ti asi que no me-" lo corto.

"Me guataria" digo mientras me paro de golpe.

"De enserio" parece sorprendido "genial bueno por las ocho..., bueno en unos minutos paso por tu casa para recogerte... que dices?"

"Me encantaría".

Nos despedimos para luego cortar la llamada y subir corriendo a mi habitación y buscar un vestido rosa con detalles en rosa oscuro, unos guantes balcos, un sombrero bordo y negro, para lo ultimo buscar unos zapatos que combinen con el sombrero.

Me visto y voy a buscar un bolso pequeño pero espacioso para poder poner un libro por la dudas, un lápiz y papel suelto.

Y me voy a acomodar el pelo, que simplemente consiste en acomodar el pelo en un rodete/moño bajo y mandar el sombrero sobre este.

Ya bajando las escaleras me encuentro con mi mama la cual me mira de arriba a bajo para luego soltar una sonrisa.

"Te ves hermosa" dice cuándo termino de bajar las escaleras, para luego acercarce a mi y ponerme un lacito en el cuello del vestido.

"Gracias" digo mientras miro el pequeño accesorio negro "sabes que me voy con-" ella me corta.

"Hija cuando estas emocionada gritas" da a entender que sabe que voy a salir "y por favor dile a señor Azael que llame durante los horarios que no esta tu padre".

Me tiro sobre el sillón "por que".

Mama me mira desde el lugar donde esta y luego baja la mirada "no le callo bien a tu papa, y no quiero malos entendido"

"Entonces tiene que llegar antes que papa y las chicas" me siento derecha en el sillón.

"Si lo se, pero lo mande a que compre algunas cosas mas" ella va a buscar algo en su cosmetiquera y saca un perfume "ten pontelo".

Hago lo que dise y ahora me quedo a esperar.

(...)

No pasa mas de veinte minutos y suena el timbre de la casa, me levanto de golpe, me acomodo mi vestido e agarro mi bolso para luego ir a abrir la puerta.

Y ahí lo encuentro parado del otro lado de esta, con un saco bordo colgado del hombro,una camisa blanca y sobre esta un chaleco negro con detalles rojos, pantalones lisos y por ultimo su clásica sonrisa característica de el. 

"Hola cariño" suelta este saludando con la mano.

"Hola..." pienso ponerle algún apodo pero decido pasar de alto esto " vamos yendo?" Pregunto mientras bajo las tres escaleras que dividen la vereda de la casa.

"Claro" extiende su brazo y lo tomo con mucho gusto para empezar nuestra agradable caminata hacia la estación de radio.

Dejo que el guie todo el caminó, debido a que desconozco totalmente el camino a su trabajo.

El refuerza cada tanto el agarre de su brazo sobre el mio.

"Y fuiste por el sur?" Pregunta casualmente cuando nos detenemos en la vereda de una calle, concentrado en mirar a ambos lados de la calle para luego empezar a caminar para cruzarla.

En todo el momento no me dirige la mirada pero su sonrisa esta presente.

"Si, a que se debe esa pregunta señor Azael?" Pregunto mientras trato de igualar sus rápidos pasos (gracias a sus largas piernas) con mis pequeñas piernas.

Sus cejas se doblan con una cierta preocupación en estas, pero su sonrisa dice lo contrario.

"En la estación de radio te lo contaré querida" dice mirado a todos lados.

Asi que seguimos caminando, hablando de temas que salen a el momento, ya sea del clima, las noticias del periódico u otra cosa.

Y estamos asi hasta que escucho una risa muy familiar, o mejor dicho voces.

Trato de buscar mas allá de la vereda, y veo que al frente estan mis hermanas y mi padre (el cual tiene muchas bolsas) los tres estan por cruzar la calle, esperando a que paren de pasar los autos.

"Por estan aqui" susurro para mi misma, pero Alastor escucha dirigiéndome una mirada y luego seguir la dirección de mi mirada.

Los sigo viendo a ellos, pero de reojo puedo ver como las esquinas de sus ojos se achinan.

Veo que ellos estan mirando hacia adelante, sigo su mirada y ahí esta, la tienda de mascotas.

"Rápido, un escondite" me suelto de su brazo para pararme bien a su lado.

"Por que" el responde con cierta diversión.

Miro para el otro lado de la calle y ahí los veo por cruzar "te lo explico luego, pero porfa-".

Y no puedo terminar de hablar, porque Alastor ya tomo mi mano y comienza a correr, esto probablemente para pasar la tienda, pero en ese proceso tengo que correr con una mano en la falda de el vestido para que no se levante.

"Ellos no me tienen que ver-" y me vuelve a cortar solo que ahora me tira su saco sobre la cabeza, dejándome totalmente ciega en esta carrera, así que dejo que el guíe el camino.

Siento que dobla en algún lugar y me estampa contra la pared.

Estoy por levantar el saco de mi cabeza y reclamar por el golpe, pero el ya lo levanto con su brazo, permitiendo que el saco nos cubra la cara a los dos.

"Perdon" susurra mientras coloca su otro brazo al lado de mi cabeza acercándose mas a mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, esperando a que ellos pasen, el mirando la parte superior del saco y yo mirando la parte baja, en un intento desesperado de no hacer contacto visual debido a la gran cercanía que hay actualmente.

Los pasos ya estan muy cerca, Alastor baja la mirada y parece sorprenderse.

"Ellos saben el estilo de la parte baja de tu vestido" susurra.

Mierda, o puta madre, somos pollo y de aca no salimos, nos vamos a ir todos a la mierda.

"Agárrate con tus piernas" susurra lo ultimo para con la mano que estaba cerca de mi cabeza pasarla a mis muslos aplicando un poco de fuerza para levantarme, yo lo acompaño con un simple salto para terminar enredando mis piernas al rededor de su cadera.

El solo deja su mano en mi muslo como zona de sostén (la otra sigue sosteniendo el saco), probocando que la antes leve coloración en mis mejillas se expanda a toda mi cara.

Sin hablar, que gracias a la gran cercanía puedo oler su colonia.

"Dios santo, la juventud de ahora" dice mi padre, claramente fuerte para que escuchemos.

"Padre dejarlos, esas personas están haciendo de la suya" dice otra voz, probablemente Raquel apoyando a la libre expresión de todo tipo de amor.

"Pero que se BUSQUEN UN CUARTO" grita probablemente a que ya se estén alejando o entrando a la tienda "gracias a Dios tu hermana mayor no es asi" agrega eso ultimo.

Llevo una mano a mi boca, en un intento de no soltar una exprecion de asombro, mientras que Alastor se le escucha soltar leves risas (bajas) en todo momento.

"PAPA" y esa es la voz de Madeleine.

El silencio reina por un rato hasta que Alastor baja el saco para luego bajarme acompañado de un suspiro.

"Diablos que tu padre es un hombre que se hace notar" sale de el callejón y yo lo sigo.

"Si, con el tiempo te acostumbras" miro a atrás por ultima vez "creo que seria mejor correr-" y Alastor ya se adelanto empezando a correr acompañado de un rápido YA.

Maldito locutor de radio, maldito pero lindo locutor de radio.

(...)

Era un gran edificio con una gran antena en la punta, pero parecía un complejo de departamentos, debido a la entrada para los autos y algunos niños que estaban en la escalera.

"La estación esta en el ultimo piso" Alastor levanta su mano para apuntar a este "es uno de los mas altos, asi que con un poco de esfuerzo compre el piso completo y listo, estación de radio hecha" su pecho se agranda con sierto orgullo, colocando las manos a sus costados.

"Wow" digo simplemente asombrada por la antena tan grande y la altura de este, recordándome a las calles de todos mis recuerdos, de cuando estaba en Nueva York.

El me abre la puerta y lo acompaño hasta el ascensor, donde nos quedamos en un silencio medio raro, hasta que el lo rompe.

"Porque ese miedo a tu padre" me mira a través del espejo que esta al frente nuestro.

"Bueno, el es un hombre testarudo y bueno el no sabia que vine aca con usted, aparte es muy controlador" respondo mientras acomodo un poco de mi pelo que se despeino en la carrera.

"Diablos..." simplemente dice con una simple sonrisa, como si lo viera algo cómico.

Okey ahora sabe que mi padre es controlador, ahora como le digo que llame en los horarios de su trabajo.

"Que piensas" susurra cerca de mi, haciendo que me exalte.

"Em" pongo mi mano en la correa de mi bolso "no quiero que suene mal pero mi madre me dijo...-" me corta.

"Que no nos veamos mas" responde con una simple sonrisa levantando una de las cejas.

"No,no,no, a ella le caiste bien, pero como que a papa no, pero el trabaja ..." paro un momento "bueno 'trabaja'" agrego comillas "de las seis de la mañana a seis de la tarde asi que..-" y me vuelve a cortar.

"A esas horas se podría de ir que se puede tener una llamada sin ningún 'peligro'" imita mi acción de agregar comillas.

"Sip" me limito a decir mientras el asiente, agregando que no tendría drama en respetar los horarios y solo los violaria en un caso de emergencia.

Seguimos asi hasta que el ascensor se para abriéndose las puertas, dejando ver a un hermoso estudio de radio, que utiliza un hermoso diseño entre dorado,cafe y rojo.

El piso esta dividido en dos partes una que dice ON AIR la cual no se encuentra brillando con muchos botones, uno o dos microfonos y una silla o eso es lo que se puede ver por la gran ventana que tiene probablemente para poder ver quien esta del otro lado o algo asi.

Y del otro lado hay sillones, mesitas de café un, lavabo, una puerta donde hay un cartelito con el logo de la mujer y hombre característico de los baños, una gran ventana, entre otras cosas tal como un perchero (donde Alastor deja su saco), gran cantidad de cuadros y por ultimo un hermoso piano de cola, total mente brillante, siendo la estrella de el lugar.

"Bueno cariño este es como mi segundo hogar" dice dandome la espalda mientras estira sus brazos, luego mira el reloj de pared, exaltandoce un poco "linda estoy con el tiempo justo, sientase libre de hacer cualquier cosa".

Y sale corriedo directo a la gran puerta para acomodarse en la silla, agarrar algunas hojas, tocar un botón y el cartel de ON AIR empezar a brillar y el a hablar.


	5. Chapter 5

Empezó hablando de una manera muy animadamente, preguntando como estuvo la mañana de los espectadores, contando el clima, tirando algunos chistes y todo esto mientras se movía por la sala de grabación o sentado en su silla, con la utilización de papel (que solo lo vi acomodando) y después sacando todo de lo que parecía ser su mente.

Yo lo miraba desde el sillón, mientras comencé a sacar el libro que traje, y darme cuenta de que traje el de Romeo y Julieta, que le pertenece a mi madre.

Había leído una versión infantil en las bibliotecas de Nueva York junto a otros niños y adultos. Pero este parecía ser una de las versiones mas fieles a las de Shakespeare, asi que nada me detiene al hacerlo.

Me acomodo un poco mas en el sillón y decido sacar mis zapatos y subir mis puertas al mueble. Estoy por empezar a leer, pero veo como Alastor sacude su mano en un intento de llamar mi atención.

Y lo logra en todos los céntidos.

Pongo el libro en mi regazo esperando que haga otro movimiento, y lo hace, levanta unas hojas (las mismas que acomodo anteriormente) apunta a esta y luego hace una seña para que me acerque y escuche.

Me levanto ya descalza sin preocuparme de lo frío que esta el suelo, y camino levemente hasta la puerta donde escucho con el empieza a leer.

"Y en otras noticias, ayer a la noche, mas o menos a las 23:00 se registro un tiroteo mas, pero esta vez en la zona norte de esta hermosa ciudad, se dice que los involucrados tienen algo que ver con la mafia italiana o mismamente algunos meten al Voodoo en esto, y de la misma manera este seria el cuarto octavo tiroteo de lo que va el año".

Mierda, yo estuve presente en dos de ellos y eso que llegue hace muy poco, y no es ni mitad de año, a la verga que esta ciudad es peligrosa, mas de lo que pensé.

Alastor nunca paro de hablar "Se registraron una suma de cinco muertos y de veintitrés heridos, contando tanto hombres, mujeres y niños".

Si no fuera por el, probablemente seria parte de esta suma de personas vivas o conociendo mi suerte de las que ya no estan en este plano físico.

"Acompañado a esto, en la semana pasada, para ser mas exactos el lunes, una joven llamada Laurens Cold, desapareció cuando segun sus familiares dijieron que debería estar volviendo de su trabajo".

Me quedo en shock, aca también empezaron a desaparecer chicas, me salgo de la puerta y camino un poco para poder ver la cara de Alastor, y cuando lo veo, este tiene una hermosa sonrisa, seria lindo si fuera en otra situación, pero esto es la noticia de una desaparición.

Sacudo un poco la cabeza y me dirijo a el sillón, para volver a acomodarme como estaba.

Le doy una ultima mirada a Alastor y el ya dejo los papeles y empezó a hablar con varios de los espectadores.

Asi que trato de volver a leer el libro, comienzo bien leyendo el primer capítulo y el segundo, pero ya al tercero sentía como mis ojos poco a poco si iban cerrando, yo luchaba contra este, pero en una me canse y pum estaba en un sueño profundo, y lo mejor de todo esto es que me dormí sentada, alto dolor de espalda me va a agarrar.

La temperatura va subiendo poco a poco hasta el punto de sentir un fuerte calor, probablemente el calor característico de un fuerte verano, pero no veo nada, esta todo oscuro como antes.

Es como estar ciega, asi que comienzo a caminar hacia la nada misma, pero de la nada empieza a brillar una radio muy moderna (seria antigua para nuestro tiempo) la cual esta parada sobre un mueble con decoraciones infantiles..., esta empieza a brillar de rojo y empiezan a escucharse ruidos o mejor dicho gritos de personas... no, no son de personas estos estan distorsionados.

Pero rápidamente se ve a una mujer correr a esta y apagarla, es la misma mujer solo que ahora solo se le puede ver la figura de el cuerpo lo demás en ella es borrosa.

Todo se vuelve a oscurecer pero se escucha como si estuviéramos rodeados de fauna, difícil de creer pero cierto.

La luz vuelve pero ahora, no proviene de los árboles, sino del mismísimo sol.

Vuelve a estar la misma figura, solo que con ropa mas fresca, pero esta en la misma posición, agachada con cabeza baja, como la anterior vez, despues de sacarle la nieve a la alfombra. Pero hay una figura femenina al lado de esta que parece hecha de plastilina y tiene una enorme panza.

"Esta embarazada" suelto.

Esta figura pone su mano sobre su hombro y le dice algo, pero parece estar hablado en otro idioma o bajo el agua. 

Pero ahora siento que me tocan los hombros como antes, solo que esta vez son dos manos totalmente diferentes.

"Perdon T/N, perdon por haberte defraudado" hablan al unición.

Sale una figura femenina de atrás mio y se coloca al lado de estas dos.

"Esto es duro pero lo superarás, yo lo se" suena la voz del anterior sueño.

"Que cosa" susurro.

Suelta una risa "algo que te marcara, pero por ahora debes despertar".

Chasquea los dedos.

"Estas despierta?" escucho de entre la oscuridad de mis párpados cerrados.

Los abro lentamente, para ver a un Alastor violando cualquier tipo de espacio personal, al estar a tres sentimetros de mi cara.

"Eso creia" dije acomodandome y estirando mi espalda.

Alastor se rie mientras mira la hora desde el reloj en la pared "dormiste tus buenas tres horas, dormilona".

No estiendo nada, y el parece darce cuenta de esto. 

"Son las once de la mañana" responde sinolemente mientras se sienta al lado mio.

"QUE" me levanto un poco pero sigo sentada.

"Pense que dormias hasta estas horad" se encoje de hombros.

Haber este me tiene de ficha como dormilona.... pues si un poco solo un poco, los fines de semana pero hoy no.

"Pero no tanto, normalmente duermo hasta las diez" levanto las manos indicando un diez con estas (osea habre las manos completas).

El tira la cabeza hacia un lado levabtando una ceja, mientras su sonrisa crese un poco mas "wow, señorita disculpeme" se tira contra elbrespaldo del sillon mandando una mano a su pecho "nunca pense wue alguien seria tan productivo en una sola hora, oh solo dios santo me perdonara tal fatalida" se acuesta ub poco mas en el respaldo y se arastra poco a poco hacia abajo.

Le doy un leve golpe en el brazo "pero intete quedarme despierta" trato de buscar el libro y no lo encuentro.

"Oh con este libro" y levanta mi libro mostrandolo en toda su gloria. Asiento y el me lo pasa "si, lo se te vi como intebtabas mantenerte despierta" se rie un poco.

Le lanzo el libro a el pecho y el lo toma leyendo el titulo "Romeo y Julieta, una historia de amor y tragedia" lee la ultima parte oara si mismo, abre una pagina al azar de el primer capitulo.

Parece que es solo eso, pero no el frunce las cejas, y sigue pasando a la siguiente pagina y lee.

(Chicos quiero aclarar algo, Alastor siempre va a sonreir, si de lo contrario el pararía esta acción o su sonrisa crece o disminuye un poco, se dura en el texto)

Lo cierra de golpa y lo deja en la mesa, solo que ahora tiene una mirada dudosa.

Se gira a mirarme "crees en el amor a primera vista?" Saca tema de la nada.

Miro por un momento la ventana que da con los pequeños edificios.

"No, no creo en eso" cuestiona con la mirada "Porque para mi, el amor a primera vista, no es amor, sino atracción, porque no conoces perfectamente a esa persona en todos los sentidos, si es aprimera vista solo conoces lo fisico, mira si es un asesino y no sabes nada".

Su sonrisa se tensa y no lo logra disimular, para luego acomodarce las gafas. Mierda creo que hable de mas.

"Me sacaste las palabras de la boca" susurra ya mas tranquilo.

(...)

Pasa el tiempo y hablamos de todo lo wue pudimos, el contando que deberia vokver a transmitir a las una de la tarde.

"Quieres que valla a comprar algo?" Pregunto levantándome del sillón despues de ver la hora.

El se levanta admitiendo con la cabeza mientras se dirige a la mesita de café y agarra su billetera, sacando algunos dólares, y me los da "un cafe solo y despues algo para vos?".

Pero me niego a agarrarlos.

"No, yo fui de la idea, no me des dinero" le empujo la mano contra su pecho mientras agarro mi bolso, pasándolo por mi hombro y yendo al ascensor, tocando los botones de este.

"Bueno" dice Alastor mientras entro a la caja metálica "pero dejame invitarte algo mas tarde" es lo ultimo que dice mientras las puertas se van cerrando.

Ya en la plata baja salgo del edificio y voy un café que esta al frente, entro en este y veo un montos de personas pero por suerte estas estan en sus asientos.

Voy hasta el mostrador y ordeno, para Alastor un café solo y la azúcar se la llevo aparte y para mi un café con leche.... mucha leche, pido algunos sándwiches y una botella de agua.

Espero mi pedido y despues lo pago, para luego volver al edificio e ir ak ascensor.

Ahí me encuentro a una señorita alta con un sombrero gris amplio y un vestido largo.

"Cariño a que piso vas" pregunta tranquilamente.

"Al ultimo" le informo ella me mira y lo presiona.

"Por casualidad eres T/N?" Pregunta yo asiento "oh dios, un gusto soy Rosie" estira su mano y la tomo "Alastor nos hablo muchas cosas buenas de usted, se conocen hace poco pero el quedo asombrado con usted" dice lo ultimo con mucha felicidad, luego se percata de la comida que tengo.

"Quiere un poco" pregunto levantado mi sanguche, ella se ríe un poco y niega cortes mente.

"No, pero gracias" responde simplemente mientras se saca el sombrero.

El ascensor se para un piso antes de el mio y ella sale, dejándome sola en el ascensor mientras seguía subiendo un piso mas.

Las puertas de este se abren, dejando ver que Alastor volvio a trabajar.

El me ve y saluda con la mano para seguir hablando.

Yo me dirijo a una mini cocina que tiene y apoyo los cafés y sándwiches. Miro el reloj.

"Son las una de la tarde en esta hermosa ciudad" escucho que el dice acompañado de un wow, también esta mirando el reloj.

Mierda tanto tarde, solo fue pedir esperar y comprar, pareció menos.

Tomo mi café y le doy un sorbo, pero esta muy caliente dios, me queme toda la boca.

"Sabes que al café lo dan caliente no?" Alastor puso una canción, relajante en su radio, pero de alguna manera se escucha por todo el piso.

El toma el suyo "es solo no?" Asiento y el se lo toma de una sin importarle lo caliente que este y que no tenga azúcar.

"No tiene azúcar" digo mientras agarro un sobrecito de el cristal dulce.

El niega y ve como le hecho de este a mi bebida "no me gusta lo dulce, nunca supe porque, pero prefiero lo amargo y el café solo sin nada es eso".

"Wow" digo mientras el vuelve a tomar.

El se va a sillón y canta "ven cuando termines de intoxicar eso" mientras se tira al sillón con la mano levantada para que no se caiga el liquido negro.

Suelto una risa y sigo echándole azúcar, por lo menos le hecho unos cuatro sobrecitos, y sigue sabiendo feo, pero bueno no queda otra. Sostengo la mini cucharita que trae y lo mezclo.

Termino de hacer eso y me voy a sentar a su lado.

"Y desde cuando haces esto" pregunto.

El me mira con una ceja levantada y luego parece darse cuenta de algo "sierto que no son nacidos aqui, bueno estoy aca desde hace diez once años".

"Fua, nunca pensé que alguien trabaje por tanto tiempo en un lugar, y porque tanto tiempo en esto y no otra cosa" le doy un sorbo al café recordando lo feo que sabe.

"Bueno, mi mama me compro mi primera mini estación de radio, era de juguete claro, pero eso fue mas que suficiente, luego no se como pero conseguí trabajo como ayudante de un anciano locutor, aqui mismo, el no tenia hijos y un padre asi que creo que para cada uno cumplió la función de algo que nunca tendría, a tal punto de heredarme la parte de allá" apunta a la sala de grabación "eso era toda la estación, despues con lo que gane puede comprar todo también haciendo amigos".

Lo cuenta como si fuera una etapa muy dura de la vida, y se la creo, trato de tomar un poco mas de mi café pero me di cuenta que me lo acabe en toda la historia.

Me levanto para dejarlo en una bolsa para despues tirarla, pero en eso escucho como algo de metal cae contra el piso.

__________

Si no fuera por la música que se reproducia a un volumen muy bajo, nunca ubiera escuchado ese sonido.

No se porque, pero una gran parte de mi ser me dice que me quede quieta y una reducida que me gire y vea lo que sucedio.

Tomo la segunda, sin importar lo que pasara, al fin y al cabo Alastor es un buen tipo, no?.

Ya dada vuelta, me concentro en mirar el piso, para ver que en este se encuentra un cuchillo de carnicero. Ese es el objeto que se callo.

Levanto mi vista y veo a Alastor con una expresión de dolor ... o pena, pareciendo que tiene una guerra en su expresión en un intento de mantener su sonrisa porque esta le esta temblando un poco, sin hablar que su mirada apunta al piso y parece no querer abandonar ese lugar.

Okey, esto pudo ser un accidente o me quiere matar y sacarme de este plano físico.

Y en eso, me llega una frase de mama que siempre me dijo 'frente alguna situación donde claramente tienes chanse de perder actúa como si no entendieses nada' pensé que eso era estúpido, pero ahora no parce tanto.

"Se te callo el cuchillo" suelto mientras apunto a la arma.

El mira el arma con cierta pena mientras lleva una mano a su antebrazo, levantando un poco la manga de su camisa. Luego sus ojos caen en mi, pero mantiene la misma expresión de dolor.

"Porque sos tan..." suelta de manera dolida? estira sus brazos mientras indica mi persona, parece buscar las palabras "amable con gente que conoces hace poco muy poco".

El pone su mano en su pecho y luego la cierra como si quisiera decir algo.

"Te conosco desde el día del tiroteo... y fue hace tiempo" me agachó para tomar el cuchillo.

Lo hago de manera calma, manteniendo el contacto visual, como si de un animal se tratase, pero no, estamos hablando de Alastor, un carismático locutor de radio, que por lo poco que se, odia a su padre, pero eso no significa que sea mala, persona... creo.

Agarro el arma sin darme cuenta que lo tome de la parte del filo, sintiendo una fuerte punzada, pero no lo suelto, no.

Empiezo a sentir un liquido caliente escurriendoce mi mano mientras llevo el arma hacia el.

El desvía la mirada a mi mano, y luego toma el cuchillo con cierta vacilación.

"Pura..." susurra para si mismo "sos inocente y muy pura" dice esto ultimo mientas, lanza el cuchillo al lavaplatos y agarra mi mano para luego guiarme hacia una puerta blanca, la misma que tenia el cartelito de las personitas, el baño.

El empuja la puerta y enciende la luz, para luego bajar la tapa del baño e indicar que me siente y haga presión en la herida, el se da vuelta y va al lavamanos donde de bajo de este hay un compartimiento, abre las puertitas de este y saca un kit de primeros auxilios.

"Mejor ven aqui asi limpiamos esa herida" dice rápidamente. 

No dudo en ponerme de pie e ir, pero esto siempre haciendo presión en la lastimadura.

El toma mi mano por la muñeca y la mete de una en el agua.

Se dice que el agua en lastimadura no duele, pero arde como la puta madre.

Suelto un leve quejido cuando el la saca del agua, se aleja para topar un poco de papel higiénico, lo enrolla y lo pone sobre el corte dejando que la servilleta absorba todo el agua y sangre en esta.

"Bien, ahora viene lo feo" susurra mientras saca el papel y lo tira al tacho, luego va a el kit y saca el alcohol medicinal.

No me gusta para donde va esto.

"Creo que voy a estar bien sin eso" digo alejando mi mano para que no la agarre.

El me mira "Que prefieres, que te arda por un rato la mano o perder la mano y probablemente el principio de un brazo"

Lo miro incrédula "pero el corte es en la palma" digo mientras indico la zona con mi mano sana.

El gira los ojos y agarra mi muñeca "lo se, pero puedo hacer que se expanda hasta el brazo si lo deseo" su sonrisa crece en el momento que dijo esa oración y se expande un poco mas al ver la mezcla de miedo y indignación en mi rostro, que ni me molesto en esconder.

El simplemente sigue curando la herida, agarrando el alcohol y sacando la tapa ya listo para tirarlo en mi palma.

Sacudo un poco la mano y el refuerza el agarre en mi muñeca.

"Mientras mas te mueves es mucho peor... te lo digo por experiencia"

Susurra la ultima parte, que parecía un comentario para el mismo mas que para mi.

Entonces el se lastimó antes, y el tenia el cuchillo (aunque todos tienen uno, pero quien tiene uno en una estación de radio)... y si el fue parte de la gente que hizo el tiroteo, por eso su advertencia de ir por el sur y no por el norte y la emoción en su cara en nuestro primer encuentro y...

El lanzó como si nada el alcohol sobre mi palma sin avisar ni nada.

Suelto un grito gracias al gran ardor que siento en mi palma en estos momentos, contando que Alastor sigue tirando el liquido tranquilamente.

"Ya esta,para porfavor" coloco mi mano sobre la suya (la que esta en mi muñeca) haciendo fuerza en un estúpido intento de sacarlo.

"Cariño aguanta hasta que deje de salir sangre" me mira y ahí veo en sus ojos una mezcla de preocupación y diversión. Lo ultimo siendo respaldado por la sonrisa.

"Arde..." siento como mi visión se nubla debido a las lagrimas que amenazan con salir pero antes de que se escurran por mis ojos, las saco con la palma de mi mano, dejando libre su mano.

Y gracias a Dios el para de tirar el liquido, dejando con este el lavamanos manchado de mi sangre y un ardor en mi palma.

El deja mi mano contra el borde de el lavamanos, volviendo al kit agarra un pedazo de gasa, volviendo a mi y envolviendo mi mano en esta.

Cuando termina, agarra un poco de cinta y lo pega contra mi piel.

"Esto no necesita medico... simplemente sigue tirandote alcohol una vez o dos al día para que no se infecte" abre el grifo para que el agua limpie los restos de mi sangre "trata de no hacerlo sola".

"Si" respondo mientras apretó un poco la mano con un intento de aliviar el dolor.

El sale de el baño y espera a que yo también lo siga pero no.

"Em voy a estar en el baño, y tranquilo no voy a decir nada de lo que paso, aparte es un baño no tiene teléfono" digo nerviosamente parada en el centro de este.

El nota mi nerviosismo y parece.... ¿herido? "em mira ya esta por terminar el programa y hoy no tengo que estar en la noche, te podría invitar a tomar algo... " mierda hasta aca llegue, me voy a morir "pero no es para matarte simplemente para aclarar las cosas".

Antes de que pueda hablar y temblar en mi voz simplemente afirmo con mi cabeza y el cierra la puerta.

El silencio reina en el baño, el cual tiene una hermosa bañera (algo raro, para ser un baño de paso), me acerco a el espejo del lavamanos y me miro en este, mirando que estoy mas pálida de lo normal.

Esto por la razón de que casi muero o que estoy aguantando el ardor.

"NARRADOR EN 3ra PERSONA"

El joven de mechones rojizos se lanza contra el sillón, en el lugar que anterior mente habías ocupado junto a el.

Mostrando una fuerte frustración, no por el hecho de que no te mato, sino por que noto como tu mirada hacia el cambio drásticamente despues de el intento fallido de asesinato.

Al no haber gente presente, este se da el gusto de dejar que su sonrisa se caiga por completo por unos minutos, que eso fue lo que duro hasta que escucho el ruido de el ascensor subiendo hasta su piso.

Las puertas de este se abren dejando ver a su mas antigua amiga y compañera del crimen, Rosie.

"Mi buena amiga, cuanto tiempo" dice Alastor poniéndose de pie para ir a saludar con un abrazo a la mujer que iguala su estatura.

Ella lo recibe con un abrazo, algo informal, pero normal para ellos ya que se les volvio costumbre despues de años.

"Muy bien Alastor, por suerte el negocio va muy bien" dice ella cuando se separa del muchacho, acomodandoce el sombrero y mirando a toda la habitaciónen busca de tu presencia "ya la mataste" pregunta totalmente decepcionada.

"Trate pero no, no pude, no se porque" responde yendo a el sillón "quieres sentarte?"

La mujer niega "no gracias, estoy de paso ya me voy, pero por que no pudiste... y no me digas no se, porque si o si hay una causa" lo acusa con el dedo.

"Puede ser por su personalidad pura, amable, brillante como si fuera un Angel-" Rosie lo interrumpe.

"Como su fuera una lucecita, hay que hermoso apodo" dice ella volviendo a el ascensor para irse, dejando confundido al locutor.

Ya estando en este ella se saca el sombrero "y Al creo que sientes algo por esa muchacha que no te dejo matarla" las puertas se empiezan a cerrar "mandarle mis saludos y dile que me callo bien" se despide con la mano para luego que el aparato de metal se cierre.

Se escucha el sonido de la canilla soltando agua, dandole noción de que tu sigues ahí, aparte ¿a donde mas irías sabiendo a que estan a mas de once metros de altura?

Alastor mira la hora dandose cuanta que llego el momento de despedirse y dar como terminado el programa de radio.

Y ya llegando a la cabina te ve salir de el baño, y gracias a Lucifer mas tranquila y con tu color de piel natural.

Tu lo miras y le regalas una hermosa sonrisa, y por mas raro que suene tu lograste reavivar un poco, solo un poco, una zona de su ser que dio por perdida cuando su madre murió.

"Entonces esto es amor...." susurra para si mismo mientras agarra el microfono y te ve como guardas las cosas en tu bolso.


	6. Chapter 6

Cerca de las 06:30 salimos de el edificio y nos dirigimos hacia un bar, que segun el era muy interesante, pero ahora no se que seria interesante para el.

Casi todo el recorrido fue muy incomodo la bajada en el ascensor y el gran camino que tuvimos que hacer, asi de la misma manera nos alejamos mas y mas de mi casa, llegando a zonas que no conozco ni un poco.

Si el decide matarme, estaré servida en plato de oro, no conozco las calles y no se como volver a casa.

Soy alta tonta.

Pero volviendo al tema de incomodidad, esta se nota en el aire y el la nota, todos la notan, y Alastor no se atreve a extenderme el brazo ni nada de eso, como si esperara que corra en cualquier momento.

Cosa que no haría.

Pero la incomodidad se esta volviendo muy sofocante, demasiado sofocante mientras mas avanzamos.

"Y... cuanto falta para llegar?" Suelto lo mas pacífica que puedo, aunque dentro de mi estoy gritando en pánico.

El tarda en responder pero lo hace "es en el cartel de allá" apunta con su dedo a un bar/casino, que esta en la cuadra siguiente.

El se queda pensativo mientras cruzamos la calle para soltar "no sos menor de edad para tomar?" Pregunta, revivando un poco su sonrisa.

"No que yo sepa, aparte dentro de una semanas voy a tener dieciocho y voy a ser totalmente legal" digo orgullosa, de que no se, a las mujeres siempre se les vio mal que fumen o tomen.

El me empuja suavemente volviendo a su actitud bromista "si claro, Lucecita" murmura.

( ... )

El lugar tiene un aire de sucio pero no exagerando, las paredes estan cubiertas de pintura roja, hay una larga barra a la izquierda y mesitas esparcidas por todo el lugar, contando también que hay un gran escenario al final de el lugar.

"Wow" digo asombrada, nunca había ido a uno de estos ni en Nueva York.

Alastor solo me mira mientras toma mi mano y me guia hasta las banquetas que tiene la barra.

Son altas, Alastor las sube sin ningún esfuerzo, mientras que yo... bueno a mi me costo un poco.

"Parece que es un poco alto no?" Suelta cuando me subo a esta, mientras se apoya en la barra.

Lo miro con una ceja levantada "son problemas que tu nunca entenderias" 

"JA! cariño espero que sepas que yo en mi infancia fui bajo de estatura-" llega el cantinero y lo interrumpe.

"Si claro, tu eras el mas alto de toda la clase" dice este secando un vaso con un trapo y luego dejarlo debajo de la barra.

"Ah Husk mi buen amigo, cuanto tiempo" exclama Alastor mientras estira la mano en modo de saludo.

"Me gustaría decir lo mismo" murmura, pero se le escucha, luego me mira "ella viene contigi" se dirige al locutor.

"Si, ella es la señorita Ferrer, T/N Ferrer" me presenta cortes mente, a lo cual ¿Husk? Creo que se llama asi, simplemente se enconje de hombros sin interes.

"Que les gustaría ordenar?" Pregunta volviendo a un protocolo.

"Bueno, un vaso de vodka y para la señorita..." 

"También un baso de vodka" digo tranquilamente.

Los dos se quedan asombrados pero Husk se va a servir las bebidas y Alastor sigue sorprendido frente mi decisión.

"Tomaste alguna vez vodka?" pregunta bajando la voz.

"Si, lo pedí porque ya lo probé y se como sabe" le respondo con el mismo tono de voz.

"Quien te dio alcohol, no sos menor?" Se pone recto.

"Puedes dejar de lado que soy menor, y mi padre siempre tiene botellas, mama me dijo que las tiremos o algo asi, y estaban muy llenas y bueno... " levanto las manos tratando de restarle importancia "era muy fuerte al principio jejeje".

"Wow... y pensé que era raro lo mio...." guarda silencio mientras acerca el vaso de vodka a su boca pero no toma.

No se si va a sacar el tema de porque intento lastimarme, pero si el no lo saca lo saco yo.

"Sobre lo del cuchillo" digo. "Sobre el accidente" dice casi al mismo tiempo, provocando que por la estupidez casi nos salgamos del tema.

"Bueno si soy un asesino y quería matarte.... o eso pensé hasta que tenia el cuchillo en mano-" 

"Tenias pensado matarme todo el rato que estuvimos juntos, osea todo estaba planeado?" Pregunto en mi euforia mientras todo un poco mas de la bebida.

"Jejeje, algo asi, pero no se que paso" mira hacia el cantinero, este le levanta el dedo del medio y va a pedirle la orden a otros clientes "creo que fuiste, mas comprensible, osea nunca nadie me hablo o miro asi, bueno algunas amigas si pero no tanto, em como si fuera yo algo...-" empieza a divagar.

Este hombre se esta confundiendo todo, ya hasta yo no entiendo.

Pongo mi mano en su rodilla "no nos alejemos y vayamos al tema, ya sabemos, sos un asesino y querías matarme pero no pudiste por algo que me viste?" El asiente con la cabeza "Pero porque yo" prengo mientras llevo una mano a mi pecho.

"Lo de matarte o..." el piensa que hablo sobre el intento de asesinato.

"NO, porque yo, porque me 'perdonaste' la vida, no soy bailarina, no canto" miento "no tengo el físico que esta a la moda, no soy nada-"

Pone sus manos sobre mi boca acompañado de un Shhh, una vez ya callada el saca las manos de mi boca y se para frente mio.

"Te consideraba inteligente, pero con lo que acabas de decir me dan ganas de matarte o golpearte" dice naturalmente como si fuera algo que se lo dices a tu madre todos los días, sus manos pasan a mis mejillas "te conozco hace muy poco, pero se que tienes una de las almas mas bonitas y amables que eh visto".

Me río tratando de no sonrojarme, algo que pensé que tenia dominado con este chico "y quien te dijo eso, nadie puede ver las almas".

Su sonrisa se expande y aprieta un poco mas mis mejillas "cariño tengo amigos muy antiguos que saben todo y cuando digo todo es todo" en todo lo que dijo se acerco mucho a mi cara hasta el punto de que nuestras narices rozan.

Y repito, no conoce el espacio personal.

Quiero preguntarle algo mas, pero una banda se subió al escenario empezando a tocar un poco de jazz lo suficientemente bajo para, que la música inunde calidamente el fondo del lugar, gracias a lo lejos que estamos del escenario.

Alastor toma mi mano mientras me arrastra a la pista de baile que se encuentra en el lugar.

"Espero que recuerdes todo lo que aprendiste de la clase de baile" susurra en mi oído mientras acomoda nuestras manos.

"Claro que me acuerdo" digo en mi tono normal, ni tengo ganas de susurrar.

Empezamos a bailar, de la misma manera que lo hicimos la primera vez, de lento a rápido y cada tanto mirando hacia abajo para ver por donde meto el pie.

"Y me gusta la carne humana" saca de la nada, haciendo que una parte de mi se detenga pero el toma mi mano y me gira e bailar como si nada.

"Tu que" respondo tratando de ponerme en el ritmo.

"Lo que oiste" responde entre risas probablemente a la cara que solté al recibir esa noticia.

"Dios, terminamos de bailar esto y tenemos que hablar" el levanta una ceja "para que me aclarar las cosas y si quieres pregunta algo para igualar la situación" el asiente mientras baila.

La canción ya esta casi a su fin y cuando este llega, el coloca una mano en mi espalda y agarra mi muslo para sumergirme, dando como terminado el baile.

Volvemos a nuestro lugar donde por casualidad no lo ocuparon, y frente a este se encuentra Husk sacando algunas jarras.

Alastor se pone a hablar con su amigo y yo solo miro los vasos que ya estan servido con un liquido raro, el de Al es color normal del vodka transparente, mientras que el mio es un color rojizo.

Me siento y me lo acerco a mi cara para olerlo, pero Alastor piensa diferente.

"No lo tomes!" Dice mientras me quita el vaso.

"Creo que tiene algo raro" suelto simplemente.

El mira con el ceño fruncido a su amigo, de manera acusadora.

"Husk ella no va a decir nada" explica mientras estira su mano.

"Y tu que sabes, su padre siempre que viene aca suelta todo" responde mientras me mira.

"Mi padre viene aca" respondo metiéndole a la conversación.

El sirve otro vaso pero ahora de vodka y me lo pasa, pero antes de que lo agarre Alastor lo toma y lo mira de cerca para luego darmelo mientras asiente con la cabeza, su sonrisa volvio.

"Oh claro que si cariño viene todos los días .... bueno casi todos los días, siempre se sienta ahí" apunta a un lugar donde hay sillones "con una o dos mujeres muy jóvenes casi de tu misma edad" 

"Que" papa con mujeres mas jóvenes que el, y que no sean mama "pero mama ella no... "

"Amor creo que tu padre engaña a tu madre" dice Alastor de manera muy dulce como si tratara de explicar algo a un niño.

"Mierda" digo llevando el vaso a mis labios.

"Bueno volviendo al tema de ella" responde Husk apuntandome "como sabes que es de confiar".

En eso los dos me miran como si estuvieran buscando algo dentro de mi alma.

"Los del mas allá me lo dijeron" dice Alastor volviéndose a su amigo "aparte ya hubiera corrido cuando estábamos viniendo"

Jaja este no sabe, que estoy mas perdida que una aguja en un pajar.

Ellos charlan un rato mientras siguen tomando, pero esta charla se para cuando llegan nuevos clientes, Husk va a atenderlos.

"Muy bien sigamos con las preguntas" Alastor dice como si estuviera en la radio.

"Lo haces por placer o por necesidad" suelto sin especificar.

"A que" responde alegremente.

"A todo, lo de ... matar y comer.... y no se si haces otras cosas mas".

El se ríe y empieza a contar que al principio lo hacia por venganza, no dijo a que y no voy a preguntar, luego para saciar las ganas de seguir matando personas empezó a cazar venados y todos sus parecidos. Le funciono por un tiempo, pero despues las ganas de matar volvieron y fue a intentarlo otra vez con personas y de ahi no paro mas. A el se le unieron muchas personas, como Rosie y Husk, a la matanza, hasta el punto de crear masacres como la que estuve viviendo.

Y lo del canibalismo surgió porque un día sin querer probo un poco de sangre, le gusto, por un tiempo solo fue sangre, despues se fue creciendo hasta el punto de devorar carne... todo tipo de carne.

Lo dijo tan natural que hasta llegue a pensar que es algo natural, pero no, no lo es, eso no es normal.

Pero con las cosas que se de mi vida, familia, ciudad y conocidos yo tampoco soy normal.

________

El sigue contando, pero en un momento paró de hablar, como si se acordara de algo y asi es.

El saca de su bolsillo una cajita de metal, la abre y saca tres cigarrillos con el encendedor.

"Quieres?" Me extiende uno.

"No gracias, no fumo" respondo simplemente para dar el ultimo trago a mi bebida, por el bien mio y de mis hermanas, va a ser el ultimo.

Alastor se encoje de hombros llevándose el cigarro a la boca, junto a este acercando el encendedor y hace una carpita con la mano y lo enciende.

"Husk quieres uno?" Pregunta mientras le extiende el cigarro con el encendedor.

Husk no lo duda y lo toma, encendiendolo para si mismo, luego le deja en encendedor a Alastor y me mira, no, mira mi baso.

"Quieres otro?" Pregunta mientras indica mi baso.

"No gracias, ya es mucho" respondo.

El sonríe, algo que pensé que no podia hacer, para luego sacar mi baso y lavarlo.

"Sabes, en este aspecto sos diferente a tu padre" responde luego de mojar y enjugar el baso "a el siempre le tenemos que poner un limite, pero parece que no escucha" agarra un trapo y comienza a secarlo.

"Es muy testarudo" digo mas para mi misma que para ellos.

"Siempre llamo a este idiota" golpea el hombro de Alastor "o a algunos de mis compadres para que lo saquen".

"Creo que es una de las razones por las cuales no le caigo bien" responde el locutor mientras exala un poco de humo, pero no para mi dirección.

"Si... y el es casado no? Con tu madre" pregunta otra vez Husk.

"Si, llevan mas de diez años de matrimonio" susurro lo ultimo.

Husk mira a Alastor con el seño fruncido, Alastor simplemente asiente.

"Tu padre es un hijo de puta, siempre anda con una mujer diferente" le da una calada al cigarrillo "sus compañeros de trabajo le dicen que pare de su coqueteo pero el lo ignora, siempre llendose con jovencitas unos años mas grandes que vos" se apoya contra el mostrador "claramente siendo conscientes de la gran suma de dinero que el apellido Ferrer posee".

Que, espera que, hay gente que esta detrás de mi padre para quitar todo su dinero, que tiene no una amante, sino varias amantes, que pueden tener casi mi edad... mierda, como mierda le voy a decir a mama.

"Siempre que se va de aqui, nos amenaza y promete a las demás jóvenes, que un día volverá viudo y sin familia, pero con hijas" se ríe debido al recuerdo "se contradijo solo pero bueno, no me sorprendería que tu madre se abusada no solo físicamente por este tipo".

Lo miro de manera sorprendida.

"El cuenta algo-" me corta Alastor.

"No, pero siempre vuelve con arañazos en sus brazos y los nudillos lastimados, y para gente como nosotros" apunta entre Husk y el "el claramente signo de lucha" se acomoda en su asiento mientras se deshace de el nudo de su moño, dejando las tiras caer tranquilamente por su cuello.

"Todos lo saben?" Es lo único que puedo modular, debido a el gran descubrimiento.

"Y digamos que si, el lo presume pero nunca revela nombres..." Husk iba a decir algo mas pero una persona sentada unos cuatro asientos mas lejos lo llama.

A mama no le va a gustar, diablos a mama no le va a gustar, todos saben que mama es la esposa de papa, ella creo que no sabe sobre esto, Raquel y Madeleine claramente no saben de esto y papa, el simplemente lo oculta, el ser que llamo papa oculta a muestra familia como se coquetea con jóvenes y grita a todo pulmón, el maltrato qur le hace a mama, o eso creo, manchando el nombre de la familia Ferrer.

Alastor parece darse cuenta de que estoy divagando mucho por mis pensamientos, el mira el reloj.

"Wow cariño, se nos fue volando el tiempo, ya casi son las ocho de la noche, tu familia esta muy preocupada, por la primogénita principal" el toma su saco y se lo coloca, de este saca dinero y lo deja en la barra, le estoy por decir wue me deje pagar a mi pero el me para "cariño tu pagaste el café, ahora me toca a mi".

El viaje a casa fue muy tranquilo, surgiendo en este leves conversaciones calidas y divertidas a esto sumado que el cielo ya esta tomando su color negro azulado característico de una noche despejada.

Llegando al inicio de mi calle Alastor se detiene.

"Bueno Lucecita hasta aca te acompaño, porque dudo que a tu padre le guste ver a su hija mayor llegando con el tipo que lo saco en varias ocasiones de el bar..." responde con un tono burloso.

Miro para mi casa donde se puede ver las luces encendidas de todas las habitaciones menos la mía, en las demás se puede ver como figuras pasan las figuras por la ventana.

"Bueno, gracias por acompañarme a casa y llevarme a la estación de radio y el bar" digo mientras acomodo mi bolso.

"No es de nada, pero gracias a vos, por no decir nada de todo-" lo corto.

"No es de nada" me acerco a el y tomo su cara para darle un beso en la mejilla, el se tensa pero rápidamente se tranquiliza y pone levemente su mano en mi espalda baja "bueno me voy".

Me doy media vuelta y voy caminando hasta mi casa.

"Lamento lo de tu padre" escucho levemente ya cuando estoy en mi casa abriendo la puerta.

Simplemente suelto una risa, y entro a casa.

Lo primero que me encuentro es a mama y papa hablando en la cocina, papa la mira con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.... algo muy raro en el, y mama parece que esta furiosa, tiene un repasador en sus manos y la figura esta de espaldas a mi pero recta.

Voy a entrar pero una manos me toman de los brazos.

Me giro y veo a mi hermana.

"No digas nada, camina a mi cuarto" dice Raquel de manera seria.

"Que paso" susurro.

"Despues te cuento, Madeleine esta mal, y es grabe lo que escucho, no me quiere decir" empieza a subir las escaleras y yo la sigo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta su habitación.

Entrando en esta esta Madeleine en la cama con los ojos rojos (probablemente de tanto llorar) pero junto a ella hay un perrito caniche.

"Lo compraron hoy?" Pregunto con el tono de voz mas calido que puedo mientras me voy a sentar junto a ella.

"Pecas, se llama pecas" dice con voz gruesa.

Me subo completamente a la cama "que paso?" Pregunto mientras pongo mi mano en su hombro, y estiró la otra para acariciar el perrito.

"Papa y mama, mama se entero algo de papa...." sus ojos se le empiezan a llenar de lagrimas "primero a mama le llego una carta, de una muchacha, la leyó" guarda silencio como si esperar que le siga la historia.

"Donde estaba papa?" Pregunto.

"El se fue conmigo a comprar algunas cosas que nos olvidamos antes" dice Raquel sentándose al otro lado de Madeleine.

"Que decía la cartas" susurro preparándome para lo peor "murió alguien?".

"Sonare egoísta, pero preferiría que fuera eso" se limpia las lagrimas que se asoman poco a poco "papa engaño a mama con una prostituta..." ya sin contener las lagrimas ella explota en estas.

Dios papa nunca pense esto de vos.

"Que hijo de su gran madre" susurra Raquel inundada en la bronca, se levanta de la cama y va hacia la puerta "voy a hablar con ese gran dijo de su-"

"Raquel no-" trato de pararla.

"SALI YA ME MI CASA, NO TE QUIERO VER MAS" se escucha a mama gritar.

Frente ese grito, las tres nos levantamos y salimos corriendo para bajar las escaleras tan rápido como nunca, Raquel no llega a terminar la escalera porque se lanza de esta, Catherine y yo seguimos bajando.

Mama parece mas sacada de lo normal, mucho mas de lo normal, y vemos como ella literalmente empuja a papa de la casa lanzandole con este toda su ropa.

El nos mira, nos mira a las tres, simplemente bajo la cabeza, sabe que el la cagó.

Mama se va a el comedor y se sienta en una silla, cubriendose la cara.

La seguimos y nos sentamos a su alrededor.

"Mama-" empiezo.

"Perdon, perdón por hacerles pasar por todo esto" susurra.

"Madre, eso fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer" respondo poniéndo mi mano sobre su hombro.

"Por que?" responden las tres.

"Mira, sonara muy mal pero con Alastor-" me corta Raquel.

"Uwu tenemos nuevo cuñado, para cuando lo traes a comer" dice entre risas tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a mama, y lo logra.

"Si hija, deberías traerlo a comer" dice mama sacándose las lagrimas "pero bueno, por que dices que es una buena decisión".

"Bueno fuimos a un bar a hablar-" Catherine me corta ahora.

"CofcofBesarsecofcof" la golpeo y sigo contando.

"El barman me contó que despues del trabajo siempre iba a ahí con una chica diferente, y que todos sabían o se daban cuanta cuando te golpeaba-" ahora me corta mama, hoy es el día de cortar a T/N.

"Bueno, a partir de ahora, eso nunca mas va a pasar" se levanta y se va caminando hacia la alacena y saca galletas.

"Antes de todo esta mierda, prepare esto" lo deja en el centro de la mesa.

Al final todo parece bien... creo.

(...)

Todo esta otra vez oscuro, pero escucho como alguien grita que revisé mi bolso, que hay algo en mi bolso, pero luego escucho el grito de una muchacha.

A lo lejos se ve como un venado va caminando hacia mi y luego apoya su cabeza contra mi brazo.

En este sueño me puedo mover libremente, asi que me doy el gusto de acariciar su cabeza, esquivando las astas del animal.

Este me mira, y tiene los ojos rojos y amarillo, como si estuviera enfermo.

Me sorprendo y este se da cuanta de eso, soltando una sonrisa totalmente incapaz para estos animales, con los dientes muy filosos, raros para un animal herbívoros.

Este se reí y luego se aleja hasta volverse nieve, volviendo a la escena de la alfombra enroscada, pero ahora hay flores, mientras se ve que la alfombra se hunde poco a poco hasta no verse.

Me quedo quieta sin hacer nada, y de golpe siento como alguien me tira de cara contra el piso.

Me despierto con la cara enterrada en mi almohada giro mi cabeza para ver el techo, el cual se ve mas oscuro de lo normal (agregando que mi velador esta encendido), me giro para volver a acostarme.

Estoy a punto de volver a mi sueño pero de reojo veo como una sombra pasa corriendo rápidamente al otro lado de mi habitación.

Me levanto de golpe y no hay nada, pero ahi veo mi bolso colgado de la silla de mi tocador.

Me levanto de la cama, pero no se que hacer, y si vuelve a aparecer...

A la mierda vamos a ver porque decía que revisé mi bolso y eso hago.

Saco todo el contenido sobre mi tocador, y empiezo a revisar el libro por si hay algo entre las hojas, pero luego me acuerdo de el papel y el lápiz que llevé. 

Dando la casualidad que el papel nunca salio del bolso, lo saco encontrando un numero de teléfono.

El numero de teléfono de Alastor, por que esta el numero y al lado de este la firma de el locutor.

Junto con una frase.

"You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile" susurro para mi misma.


	7. Chapter 7

NARRACIÓN EN 3RA 

Desde la partida de el señor Ferrer la mañana se sintió mucho mas tranquila, sin preocupaciones ni nada, y esto se podia ver reflejado en todos los miembros de la familia.

La señora Ferrer estaba frente la radio la cual estaba pasando una hermosa música mucho mas alegre de lo normal, mientras la acompañaba con una taza de té negro.

Junto a ella se encontraba la segunda de sus hijas Raquel, que por razones del destino decidió acompañar a su madre en esta mañana tan calida.

Las demás muchachas estaban plasidamente durmiendo, cada una en su habitación.

"Piesas hablar con papá?" Pregunta la mas joven mientras se lleva una tostada a la boca.

"Es lo mas probable, estaba muy enojada anoche, aunque sea le diria que vivamos en la misma casa pero separados, al fin y al cabo la casa que tenemos en Nueva York y esta la compramos mitad y mitad, el con su sueldo y yo con la herencia familiar" responde la señora tranquilamente llevándose la taza a sus labios.

"Mamá... eso es muy estúpido-" la cortan.

"Vocabulario!" La corrige su madre.

"Bueno eso, pero para que, con que fin?" Pregunta Raquel llevándose la taza a la boca y tomar un largo trago.

"Por ustedes, si nos divorciamos su reputación se ira hacia el sur, aparte, que tengo que perder, hay que ver que pasa-"

La charla fue interrumpida por el sonido de el teléfono colgado en la pared.

"Voy a contestar" responde Raquel mientras se levanta de su asiento y va corriendo hacia el aparato.

Cuando llega a este lo descuelga "hola, usted esta hablando con la residencia Ferrer, que se le ofrece?" Pregunta cortesmente la joven.

"Hola, emm se encuentra la señorita T/N?" Pregunta de manera muy alegre el señor del otro lado.

Raquel mira para donde se encuentras las habitaciones en el piso de arriba y luego responde "no, me temo que esta dormida" se escucha una risa desde la otra linea "pero le puedo decir que le llame despues...." 

"Me parece perfecto.... y con quien estoy hablando?" responden del otro lado. 

"Con Raquel Ferrer" responde con cierto orgullo.

"La hermana de T/N?" Pregunta con interés.

"Si, ella es mi hermana mayor" y aca es cuando la señortita se da cuanta de que estubo hablando con un desconocido "Bueno, a quien debería llamar la señorita Ferrer cuando despierte?".

"Al señor Azael" responde.

"Azael que?".

"Alastor Azael" la joven deja escapar un ruido de sorpresa al darse cuenta con quien esta hablando "esta todo bien?"

"Pero la puedo despertar, espere en liña señor" dice la joven para suelo soltar el teléfono y salir corriendo a subir las escaleras, encontrándose en el camino a su madre.

NARRA T/N 

Estaba tranquila, no tube ningún sueño raro como los últimos que tuve, y aprovechando que no hay preocupación, estaba durmiendo de mas, pense que estaría asi toda la tarde pero no, Dios claro que no.

Todo termino cuando siento un peso sobre mi estómago.

"T/NdespertateyaAlastorestaaltelefono y el te busca" dice ralentizando su tono de voz a lo ultimo.

Sigo en shock y no entiendo nada osea, esta chica me saca de mi sueño, se choca contra mi panza y por ultimo me habla en otro idioma, nop asi no se despierta a la gente.

"Que..." es lo único que sale.

Ella me mira y luego agarra mi mano para luego literalmente arrastrarme fuera de mi cama y seguir asi hasta que llegue a la puerta de mi cuarto, ahí ella tira de mi y me levanta para luego seguir corriendo hacia la escalera.

Luego me encuentro a mama parada cerca del teléfono, pero no lo toma.

Raquel simplemente me empuja contra la pared donde esta sostenido, dejando que suelte un quejido.

"Habla" dice mi hermana.

"Hola?" Digo lo mas consiente que puedo tratando.

"Hola T/N como te despertaron" pregunta entre risas.

"Disculpenme pero con quien hablo" me apoyo contra la pared.

"Con tu locutor de radio favorito".

ay ya se quien es... es JOSE, ahre no.

"Alastor?" Suelto.

"El único cariño, como esta tu mano despues de todo lo ocurrido" pregunta de manera animada como si ignorara mi estado de 'no se donde estoy parada'.

Me olvide completamente de mi mano hasta el punto de que ni le preste atención al cambiar las vendas.

"Creo que bien, no me había dado cuenta hasta que lo nombraste" simplemente suelto, probablemente le diga a mi hermanas que me ayuden.

"Wow, eso es muy bueno, ahora si el motivo de la llamada, quería preguntarte si te gustaría venir a almorzar a un restaurante francés"

"Si me parece una buena idea ir a almorzar-"

"NO" grita Raquel mientras me saca en teléfono.

"Que estas haciendo?" Le pregunto para luego sentir una manos en mi boca, me giro para ver y es Madeleine con una gran cara de sueño.

"Hola Alastor por favor no cortes, solo paso algunas cosas mama quiere hablar con usted" dice alegremente mi hermana, como si no escuchara mis quejidos y demandas de que me de el teléfono.

'Por supuesto señorita' se puede escuchar levemente desde el aparato.

Mama se aclara la garganta y luego toma el teléfono.

"Mama no-!" Me vuelve a callar Madeleine.

"Hola Alastor...... el placer es todo mio.... si mi pequeña T/N habla mucho de ti" responde con unas risitas.

No mama por favor no, todo menos esto, que vergüenza, no le voy a poder mirar a los ojos.

"Bueno te quería preguntar si te gustaría venir a almorzar a casa para conocerte.... oh habías pedido una mesa en un restaurante.....pero lo puedes pasar a la noche.... oh no cariño el señor Ferrer se tomó unas forzadas vacaciones jeje....me parece perfecto nos vemos dentro de unas horas a las 12:00 te perece bien....muy bien ahora te paso con mi hija que parece un tomate con lo roja que esta" mama te odio.

Ahora no quiero hablar nada, me reuso a ir a ese teléfono, de esto se dan cuenta al ver que no me despegó de Madeleine.

Pero esta me empuja de la misma manera que Raquel.

"H-hola?" Pregunto sabiendo que el esta del otro lado.

"T/N~ entonces nos vemos en unas horas y despues vamos a un restaurante francés" se le escucha alegre y en tono de burla.

"Si si .... y perdon" respondo poniendo mi mano lastimada en mi brazo, reavivando el dolor.

"No te disculpes cariño.... y estas colorada/sonrojada?" Pregunta como si quisiera despejar sus dudas.

"S-si" respondo derrotada.

"Dios te verías hermosa" dice del otro lado "debería ponerme manos a la obra para dejarte en ese estado" dice entre risas.

Okey lo mal pense mucho. 

"Jajaja no, pocos pueden" hago una seña para que mi mama y hermanas se vallan.

"JA, eso veremos hermosa dama" suelta una risa "Bueno tengo que volver a la radio asi que nos vemos" dice alegremente.

"Muy bien nos vemos..." y corto.

Me giro para enfrentar a mi familia.

"Que hicieron" exclamó enojada "no somos nada, somos amigos pero-"

"Se nota que los dos se aman a quilomentros y eso que no lo conocimos" dice Madeleine.

"No te enojes bebe" mama se acerca y me abraza "solo piensa que viene a probar mis fabulosas empanadas de venado" responde orgullosa para luego irse.

"Vamos a buscar ropa para el almuerzo y tu hermosa cena" dice Raquel de manera cantarina.

"Si y que te paso en la mano"

_______

Despues de una buena dosis de alcohol medicinal y algunas llamadas de atención de parte de mi hermanas (por la herida).

Me encontraba en el baño arreglando mi pelo, que por suerte no es mucho trabajo, simplemente me hago una coleta alta y listo, el peinado de todos los días.

Luego me voy a poner una camisa de manga corta con una falda melocotón, que en el borde de esta esta marcado con un tomo un poco mas oscuro. 

Miro el reloj, y falta un buen rato para que Alastor venga a almorzar, asi que me vuelvo al escritorio y comienzo a dibujar cualquier cosa que inunde mi mente.

(...)

Bajando las escalera me encuentro a mama poniéndo las empanadas en el horno, y tengo que decir que estoy sorprendida de lo rápido que las hizo.

O simplemente era la comida del día siguiente que decidió perarar para hoy.

"Necesitas ayuda madre?" Pregunto tomando los platos sabiendo que eso es lo que ella me pediría que haga, una simple costumbre.

Ella no se da vuelta pero habla"Oh cariño puedes... bueno ya lo estas haciendo" responde alegremente al verme agarrar los platos, luego de so su mirada se desvía hacia mi atuendo "cariño, te ves espléndida...".

Oh ya se a donde va esto.

"Pero..." 

Se acerca a mi y me da vuelta "Tienes que utilizar el pelo suelto" sostiene el pelo que esta en la cola de caballo "muy pocas jóvenes lo tienen asi en estos días, es mas no se de quien lo heredaste, pero bueno" siento como sus manos van subiendo poco a poco "aparte Alastor creo que nunca no vio así" responde.

"No creo que no, porque-" me corta el solido agudo del timbre.

"Que casualidad a estos hechos" dice alegremente mamá. 

Le quiero preguntar a que hechos se refiere pero en un rápido movimiento, me quita... no, me arranca la colita que mantenía agarrado y en orden a mi pelo, dejando que este sea libre.

"Mama por que-" me corta cuando me empuja hacia la dirección de la puerta.

Y como no me queda otra voy a abrirla, mientras intento de acomodar de manera decente mi pelo salvaje.

Cuando abro la puerta veo a Alastor parado en el centro de esta, acompañado de su clásica sonrisa, una camisa y esta vez a diferencia de las otra veces, no trae ningun tipo de saco para cubrirse, aparte de la camisa, no máximo que tiene para evadir el clima que poco a poco va bajando la temperatura es su chaleco.

"Hola dulzura" dice llevándose mi mano a sus labios para besar calidamente mis nudillos "espero no haber tardado tanto".

Frente a esa acción mis mejillas se sonrojan, logrando una acción que pense tener controlada con Alastor.

Su mano sube de mi manos hacia mis mejilla y las deja ahí por un tiempo. Su sonrisa deja de ser la típica que muestra a todo el mundo y se transforma en una mas calmada.

Y como era de esperar, mis mejillas ya son de un color rojo fuerte. Y el solo se ríe, pellizcando suavemente mi mejilla.

"Auch" digo en modo de queja, pero el sabe perfectamente que no me duele en lo mínimo.

"Hay peores dolores muñeca~" susurra, y ahí su mirada va de mis mejillas a mi pelo suelto "cambio de estilo?" Pregunta ensanchando su sonrisa.

Me separo de su mano y voy a sostener mi pelo, tratando de bajar el volumen de este "simplemente es un altercado, pero dentro de poco volverá a estar normal".

"Porque, te queda hermoso!!" Exclama mientras agarra mis mejillas.

"Lo mismo le decimos pero es una testaruda" se escucha una voz detrás de mi.

Alastor suelta mis mejillas y se endereza mientras me doy vuelta para ver a mi madre caminando hacia nosotros.

"Me imagino que usted es el famoso locutor de radio con el cual estuvo saliendo casi todos los días mi hija" dice mi madre mientras se acerca a Alastor.

"Bueno" se encoje de hombros "espero ser el único locutor de radio que saque a su hija" le responde a mi madre de manera animada.

Mi mama y hermanas se presentaron de buena manera, logrando una conversación ligera con Alastor, luego de eso mama nos guio a todos a sala comedor para preparar la mesa.

Alastor insistió en ayudar, y de parte de todas tratamos de pararlo y decirle que se siente por el es el invitado, pero no le importo asi que lo tenemos ayudando a preparar la mesa.

Agarro cinco platos, se que para las empanadas no es necesario pero bueno no me importa siempre le mandamos eso.

Me dirijo hacia la mesa pero Alastor me para.

"Lindura dame esos platos, y ve a sentarte" dice amablemente mientras intenta sacar los platos de mi mano pero me corro antes de que los tome.

"Yo puedo Alastor-" me interrumpe.

"Te estan temblando los brazos cariño" y ahora si me puede sacar los platos.

"Bien, voy a por los vasos" digo para volver a la alacena y sacar cinco vasos, y volver a la mesa para ver a Alastor poniendo la mesa mientras habla con Madeleine.

Pongo los vasos y empiezo a poner las servilletas.

Alastor termina de hablar con mi hermana y luego los dos me miran.

"Que" digo doblando la ultima cmservilleta y poniéndola en mi lugar.

"No me dijiste que sabias tocar el piano y el arpa" dice mientras se apoya sobre sus brazos.

"Y también canta" agrega Madeleine.

Le tiro una de mis mejores miradas silenciadoras que tengo y respondo a Alastor "no creí que sea muy importante el hecho de saber tocar algún instrumento... es algo normal-"

"Me gustaría escucharte cantar o tocar en algún momento" responde mientras se pone de pie para ir a mi lugar y hacerme girar.

"Jaja nop, muy pocas cosas me harán cantar" respondo.

No se cuando, no se de donde, pero en un momento entro Raquel a habitación y escucho la conversación.

"Cofcofalcoholcofcof" dice Raquel.

Desvío mi mirada hacia Raquel y suelto una leve amenaza "cerra la boca Raquel".

"Sorry" dice entre risas "pero porque yo sola si Madeleine te mando al frente" dice lo ultimo mirando a la menor.

"Solo saque un tema de habla..." se gira para responder a Raquel, creando una pequeña discusión entre ellas.

Alastor simplemente decide ignorar la pequeña pelea que surgió entre ellas "no es por sonar descortés pero que vamos a almorzar?" Pregunta poniendo su mano en mi cadera.

"Empanadas de carne de ciervo... no se si te gusta pero le puedo decir a mama que la cambie-" el me interrumpe.

"Para nada hermosura" dice con un gran brillo en sus ojos detrás de sus anteojos "creo que es una de las dos mejores carnes que puede haber en el mundo".

Mmmm si el es canibal...

Me acerco a su oído y susurro "y que sucede con la carne humana" sonrió levemente.

El me mira ampliando su sonrisa y apretando su agarre en mi cintura, tambien en su mirada corre un brillo diferente al que ya tenia.

Uno mas salvaje o depredador...

Se acerca ahora a mi oído y dice "esa es otra de las carnes que estoy dispuesto a saborear de la mejor manera" se separa y mantiene un fuerte contacto visual conmigo "y estoy dispuesto a probar la tuya..."

Okey esto se esta poniendo muy caliente, y me gusta, pero no estando mis hermanas discutiendo atras mio y mi madre en cualquier momento entrando por la puerta con la comida.

"Ja! No" me giro para darle un leve golpe en el pecho.

Pero el toma mi mano antes de que impacte contra su pecho y la lleva a su boca para besar la punta de mis dedos, volviendo a mantener el contacto visual y empezando sus besos a bajar hasta mi muñeca donde los deja presionados durante un largo rato.

Luego se relame los labios, dando como consecuencia que mis mejillas ya sean de color rojo de un momento a otro.

El sigue dejando besos hasta el punto de sentir sus dientes presionar levemente contra las venas de mi mano.

"Ya esta la comida!" Chilla mi madre entrando con una bandeja llena de empanadas.

Raquel y Madeleine se van a su lugar de siempre, y yo agarro la mano de Alastor para guiarlo hasta donde nos vamos a sentar, básicamente al frente de ellas.

Con mis hermanas pensamos que mama tomaría el lugar de siempre dejando la punta de la mesa (lugar donde se sentaba papá) vacío, pero no, ella simplemente se sentó en la punta con todo su esplendor.

"Bueno... que esperamos a comer" dice mamá animadamente.


	8. Chapter 8

La comida fue normal dentro de todo, con una que otra charla saliendo, algunos chistes y todo eso.

A Alastor pareció encantarle la comida hasta el punto que pidió la receta.

Lo que nos lleva al hecho mas sorprendente, mama le dio la receta.

El locutor de radio en una simple charla logro lo que a nosotras nos tomo mucho tiempo.

(...)

"Te vas a atar el pelo?" Pregunta Raquel mientras me ve como me pongo los zapatos para ir al restaurante Frances.

Me había olvidado que todo el día estuve con el pelo suelto, y es raro que no me di cuenta.

"Oh sierto" me levanto y voy hacia el tocador donde de uno de los cajones que tiene saco una liga para el pelo.

"Noooo, te queda muy lindo suelto" dice Madeleine saltando a la cama.

"Tarde" digo mientras me acomodo el pelo y comienzo a sacar algunos mechones salvajes.

Salgo de mi cuarto para verme en el espejo de cuerpo completo que esta ubicado en medio del pasillo hacía las escaleras.

Me doy media vuelta para ver como me queda el vestido, y para mi sorpresa me queda muy bien, es una vestido blanco/plateado, con una falda que llega hasta las rodillas, sin mangas con algunos detalles de flores y brillitos.

Este no es ni muy simple ni muy elegantes, es por asi decir, perfecto para la ocasión.

Madeleine aparece a mi lado mirando el vestido.

"Te queda hermoso" dice suavemente, luego mira para las escaleras "y cambiando de tema sabes en dónde te vas a encontrar con Alastor?"

Oh por sierto, para que no tengamos que ir de allá para acá, con Alastor establecimos un punto de encuentro para que no se haga más largo el viaje.

Permitiendo que el valla a prepararse tranquilamente a su casa.

"Y en donde es?" Pregunta al ver que no respondo.

"En una cafetería..." digo mientras recuerdo en la calle que se encuentra "en la calle 4".

"La que esta cerca de la plaza?" Camina hacia el otro lado del espejo.

"Si" respondo para luego girar sobre mi eje y hacer que mi vestido se esponje un poco.

"Hija te recomiendo que vallas saliendo ahora" escucho a mi mamá gritas desde abajo.

"Voy!" Le respondo.

En eso Raquel sale de mi cuarto con collar rojo, pequeño pero lindo.

Pero lo raro es que nunca lo habia visto, ni en mi joyero o el de mis hermanas.

"Date vuelta" dice para luego colocsr el accesorio en mi cuello "ahora si, te ves como toda una dama" exclama felizmente.

Ya puesto me permite ver con más profundidad la hermosa joya, y si se ve con mayor profundidad se puede percibir como si un ojo estuviera tallada en ella.

Siento una fuerte mirada sobre mi, creandome escalofrios sobre mi cuerpo.  
No se porqué o como, pero algo me dice que eso proviene de la ultima habitación de la casa, la cual no cumple ninguna funcion útil. 

Tenia pensado ir a ver pero alguien sostiene mi mano, me giro para ver quien es, y es Madeleine que me mira con preocupación.

"Que pasa pequeña?" Pregunto mientras me suelto levemente de sus manos mientras nos dirigimos a las escaleras.

"Crees que es seguro que salga a las ocho de la noche sabiendo que hay una asesinó caníbal por la ciudad..." responde.

Ellas no saben que es Alastor y probablemente su grupo...

"Tranquila, Alastor va a estar ahí" respondo encojiendome de hombros "conociendolo probablemente el este ahi esperandome ahora" digo entre risas.

"Entonces con mas razón tenes que apurarte" dice mamá llegando con un bolso negro "ten, por mas que no lo uses para nada, le da un lindo contraste".

"Gracias" miro el relog "sera mejor que valla yendo" digo alegremente para luego salir pero Madeleine me para.

"Porfa volvé a las doce o antes, es muy preocupante que salgas tan tarde..."

"Claro hermanita" digo sabiendo como odia que la llamen asi para luego traerla en un abrazó "bueno me voy" digo mientras salgo de la entrada de mi casa y bajo del porche.

(...)

El camino fue tranquilo, muy tranquilo, viendo gente andar por algunos lados, pero ninguno parecia ser peligrosa...

No tanto como la persona con la cual me estoy por encontrar.

"T/N, por aquí!" Escucho que alguien gritar detrás mío.

Me giro para verlo y me encuentro con Alastor, pero wow este no es el Alastor que vi todo los días, este esta más elegante... si más elegante.

"Wow te vez explendida hermosa dama" dice tomando mi mano para hacerme girar y ver bien todo mi vestido.

"Tu no te quedas atrás, nunca pensé volver a ver al Alastor que me enseñó a bailar" digo entré risas.

Noto por un breve momento como sus mejillas toman un color rojizo, pero también veo que su corbata de moño esta torcida.

"Mmm" suelto para acercarme un poco mas y tomar el moño entre mis manos y acomodarlo.

"Wow, que pasa-" dice Alastor frente mi acercamiento repentino, pero se calla al ver que mis ojos estan puestos en su moño "jejeje, no soy muy bueno en hacerlos, pero normalmente quedan bien" pasa una mano por detras de su cabeza.

"Listo" digo cuando deje a su moño derecho "muy bien vamos yendo?" Cruzó mi brazo con el de el.

"Por supuesto mi hermosa dama" dice el joven locutor para empezar nuestro caminó hacía el restaurante.

(...)

El restaurante es totalmente hermoso, y cuando digo hermoso, creo que supera o iguala a la casa señorial donde tuvimos una fiesta, hace un tiempo.

Estábamos mirando el lugar... bueno estaba mirando el lugar, ya que Alastor parece que ya lo vio en varias ocasiones.  
Pero en eso se nos acerca un joven a preguntar si reservamos mesa.

Alastor da un paso adelante "de hecho si, esta a nombre de Alastor Azael"

El joven mira en un pequeño libro y luego nos mira "si, aca hay una reserva a su nombre" me tira una mirada rápida "y supongo que ella es la señora Azael" dice alegremente.

No se porque pero entre en un estado de pánico y felicidad, no se si eso puede pasar pero bueno.

Con Alastor nos damos una mirada rápida, sorprendida de ambas partes, para luego negar rápidamente.

"Solo somos amigos" dice Alastor con su sonrisa carismática.

Auch, dolió...

"Mil disculpas" dice rápido el joven "pero por favor siganme asi los llevo a su masa" luego se da vuelta para empezar a caminar entre la gente hasta llegar a una mesa... que es mesa no se que decir era igual a todas.

"En un momento les vendrán a pedir la orden" dice mientras deja las cartas sobre la mesa.

Me voy a sentar pero Alastor me para y saca la silla para mi y luego la empuja suavemente.  
Hace lo mismo con su silla.

Abro mi carta y empiezo a leer las comidas que hay, todas estan en francés asi que entiendo poco y nada, aparte nunca probé esto.

"Sabes que vas a pedir?" Pregunta Alastor sacandomé de mis pensamientos.

"Si te soy sincera, no conozco nada..." bajo la carta y lo miro "que me recomendarías?"

Frente mi pregunta veo como dentro de sus ojos se ilumina algo.

El extiende la carta para que los dos lo veamos "mira cariño, mi madre es francesa por lo cual cuando esta mas pegada a ella tenia un gran acceso a la comida típica de ese hermoso lugar" dice alegremente, debe ser que tiene o tenia una hermosa relacion con su madre pero algo paso, ya que siempre cuando cuanta hechos de ellos dos juntos, habla como si fueron hace millones de años.

"Wow, nunca me dijiste eso... entonces eres mestizo... eso si tu padre es estadounidense"

"Estas en lo correcto mi amada compañera" dice para luego volver a su explicación, dejándome con las mejillas sonrojadas "pero desde un punto personal... te recomiendo que pruebes el Le gratin dauphinois".

Okey, por la fluidez con la cual dijo el nombre, se nota que tiene algún tipo de conocimiento sobre el idioma.

"El que?" 

"El Le gratin dauphinois, confía en mi cariño te va a encantar esta delicia" responde animadamente.

Y eso pido. Cuándo llego el camarero, Alastor pidió dos de los le gratin o algo asi, y debe ser que la gente nombra muy mal el nombre, el camarero no sabe frances o Alastor lo nombro mal, pero el pobre no entendía nada de lo que dijo.

Levanto la carta "el tercer plato que aparece en la carta" digo mientras agarro la carta de Al para dárselo al mesero.

"Oh... en un momento de los traemos" dice alegremente para luego irse.

"Como puede ser que en un restaurante francés no sepan francés" exclama indignado mi pareja.

"Tranquilo Al, por ahi es nuevo" respondo mientras tomo su mano.

El levanta una ceja mientras entrelaza nuestras manos "Al... ahora soy tu Al" suelta una sonrisa pícara.

"Oh Dios, callate estúpido asesino" respondo girando la mirada para que no vea mi sonrojo florecer.

"Pues seré tu estúpido asesino" responde llevándose mi mano a sus labios.

_____________

"Pues seré tu estúpido asesino"

Me reí de esa frace al principio.... pero nunca supe lo que eso pudo desencadenar hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

.......

Lo golpeo levemente en sus mejillas "no seas tonto Al".

El sostiene mi mano contra su mejilla y luego la mueve hacía su boca para empezar a besarla "lo que ti digas mi bella damisela".

Haber haber, primero dice que soy su amiga y luego dice que soy suya, no entiendo a este hombre!.

"Dios" exclamó mientras con mi mano libre trato de cubrir mis mejillas.

El toma mi mano delicadamente y la aparta de mi rostro "nooo, te ves hermosa con las mejillas sonrojadas".

Okey, esa mierda hizo que mi sonrojo 'normal' ya parecía rojo fuego.

"Oh Dios Al para por favor" pongo mi mano en su boca para alejarlo un poco.

Pero no me di cuenta de que mi dedo anular entro en su boca (bueno, si me di cuenta pero mas tarde), el lo capto al toque, asi que no me sorprendo sentí una punzada de dolor muy agudo en mi dedo.

"Auch... porque!" Agarro mi dedo pensando seriamente si llevarla a mi boca o no.

"Tu sangre sabe rica" dice simplemente mientras se encoje de hombros "asi que en algún futuro voy a querer mas".

Lo miro rápidamente y el me tira una de sus miradas mas angelicales que alguien te puede dar.

"Maldito canibal" susurro rápidamente mientras voy a agarar una servilleta y secar la sangre que corre por mi dedo.

Lo estaba mirando de reojo y pude ver como casi babeaba por consumir la sangre que brotaba de mi mano.

Una parte sádica de mi me dijo que le de mi dedo y el se encargue, pero no, solo somos amigos y por lo que se los amigos no hacen esas cosas.... pero parece que se hacen sonrojar mucho?   
Bueno ya a estas alturas no se que somos.

(...)

La comida llego y claramente comimos de lo cual no se puede sacar nada relevante solo que en un momento un niño de una ocho años vino a pedirle un autógrafo a Alastor, pense que no se lo daría pero se lo dio, y es más también le despeino el cabello.  
Claro esto puede ser normal en la gente no asesina, pero siendo Alastor un asesinó caníbal... pues me tomo por sorpresa.  
Sin hablar que Alastor parecía estar encantado con la ternura de el pequeño, y esta aumento el doble cuando el niño le contó que quería ser como el de grande.

"Son muy lindos" susurro Alastor mientras se iba el pequeño a su mesa.

"Para comer?" Pregunte.

"No, T/N no soy el tipo de personas que come y mata niños" se cruza de brazos "yo tengo un fuerte código moral frente a eso"

Levanto una ceja y imitó su accion "existe el código moral para ti".

El finge una falsa indignación poniendo su mano en su pecho "cariño me sorprendes, yo soy un ser de paz y amor".

Si claro, paz y amor... esa ni el mismo se la cree.

Despues de eso terminamos nuestra comida y Alastor pago, y no me dejo pagar, metiendo la escusa de que el invito y el paga.

Esta me paga ahre no.

Al pisar las calles de Nueva Orleans, nos recibió a ambos una hermosa (por ahora) brisa otoñal, la cual al pasar del tiempo se volvería totalmente fría.

"Cariño, tenia pensado ir a un bar clandestino, que dices?" pregunta.

Lo miro con una ceja levantada"Bien, por ti" digo un poco incomoda frente la idea de una posible visita a algún lugar clandestino. Se que aca la ley Seca no se respeta mucho que lo digamos y no me importa.... pero un bar clandestino... me acabo de dar cuenta que me incomoda ir a un bar asi y no salir con un asesino.

El se me queda mirando en la espera de una respuesta más formal.

Asi que le levanto el pulgar de buena gana.

El gira los ojos y me atrae a el por los hombros.

"Cariño quiero que me acompañes a ver a una buena amiga mía" dice con un brillo en su mirada.

Mierda...

"Aparte no vas a estar sola, vas a estar con Husk y Rosie" responde de manera animada.

Entonces.... me lleva a un bar clandestino, a ver a una 'amiga' y luego se va a ir, me va a dejar con otros asesinos, y no me quejo, me calleron muy bien, pero igual.

Pero veo que el empieza a caminar y yo lo sigo así que ahí vamos bar clandestino.

(Leyendo esta parte me hace acordar a la canción clandestino de Shakira)

(...)

Cuando Alastor abre las gastadas puertas del bar, este nos recibe con un fuerte olor a todo tipo de sustancias que conozco y no se si hay más.

Empezamos a esquivar las mesas, ahi mi incomodidad era media, pero mediante más mesas pasamos, esta empeoraba debido a los chillidos que recibía de las personas solteras o borrachas que hay en el lugar.

"Oye amigo!" Se escucha venir de una de las mesas "porque no compartes esa muñequita con nosotros, probablemente ella este abierta a nuevas opciones" chilla para luego empezar a reírse con sus compañeros.

Ya puta madre, estoy demasiado incomoda hasta el punto de tratar de pegarme lo mejor a mi misma.

La caminata sigue así hasta que siento como una mano me toma de la cadera.

Me giro bruscamente y aparto rápidamente la mano de mi cadera pensando que era de algún borracho, pero no, era de Alastor.

"Señor, por favor la próxima habla antes de tocar" le digo ya un poco más calmada.

El me da una sonrisa torcida, como si fuera una de disculpas.

El se acerca y vuelve a poner su mano en mi cadera, solo que ahora mas despacio "en la mesa de allá" apunta a una mesa que esta un poco más apartada de las demás "ahi es donde estan los demás".

Al fin.

Mientras más nos acercabamos, mas se podia ver las expresiones de ellos, ambos estan igual de arreglados como Alastor y yo, un contraste medio elegante contra los que estan aca.

Rosie al verme suelta una sonrisa "Oh Alastor, trajiste a la pequeña Lucecita" pone sus manos en sus mejillas.

"Si, no dejaría que se perdiera esto por nada del mundo" se ríe Alastor.

Simplemente le sonrió frente su comentario, pero Husk gira los ojos y toma un sorbo a su bebida, mientras que Rosie le da una mirada de muerte al locutor.

"Si Alastor, nadie se perdería de ver a esa cantar" el desprecio sale escupido de los labios de la mujer sentada frente nosotros.

Alastor me suelta y me voy a sentar.

"Cariño iré a buscar algo para tomar para nosotros" levanta la vista y ve a los demás "quieren algo ustedes?".

Rosie niega y Husk le da la vuelta a la botella dando a entender que el quiere más.

"Ahora vuelvo" y luego se va.

"Te obligo a venir no?" Pregunta Husk.

"Es tan obvio" respondo mientras dejo mi bolso en mis piernas.

"Si cariño, pero no sos la única creo que fue un milagro que no arrastro a todos en el edificio para que vengan" dice disgustada.

"Wow, y saben quien va a cantar" pregunto mientras miro al escenario donde una banda esta preparando todo para en unos momento empezar a tocar.

"A la gran amiga de Alastor Minzy" responde con sierto aire femenino Husk.

Okey, nunca escuche de ella pero no se si me va a caer bien.

"No la conoces verdad?" Dice Rosie mientras le da un sorbo a su copa de vino medio llena "bueno, se podría decir que fue algo de Alastor-" la corto.

"Osea me trajo a ver a su ex novia?" pregunto.

"Si" responden los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Cariño, me caiste muy bien" vuelve a nombrar Rosie "así que de consejo, te digo que no te muestres débil, ignora sus comentarios o responde con algo dulce?... si dulce a voz te quedaría bien responder con algo dulce o pacífico" dice entre risas.

Pues claro que voy a hablar de manera pacifica o ignorar, y con mas razón si me falta el respeto.

Husk termina de tomar "y que sucedió con tu padre?".

"El esta fuera de casa, desde ayer o antes de ayer que no se nada de el".

"Wow, nunca pense que una mujer echará a un hombre de su casa" me encoje de hombros.

"No te creas la casa es mas de mi madre que de mi padre" respondo.

"Me agrada, es una mujer empoderada" sale Rosie.

"Exacto".

Pasa el tiempo y Alastor esta tardando mas de lo normal, y por lo que recuerdo la barra estaba estaba cerca.

Me giro para ver y ahi esta la razón por la cual no viene.

El esta hablando con una mujer mas baja que yo, la cual es menudita pero con las curvas bien marcadas y a estas las ayuda su hermoso vestido característico de las jóvenes de estos tiempos.

Si papá me viera con esa ropa... probablemente me mandaría a la mierda de tantas maneras.

Comienzan a venir para la mesa.

"Que su actitud dulce no te engañe" susurra Husk, con sierta rabia.

"Tranquila estaremos aca" susurra Rosie.

"Esta me va a sacar de quicio no?" Pregunto cuando me doy vuelta.

Los dos asienten.

"Chicos ella es Minzy, una buena amiga mía" dice Alastor alegremente mientras la presenta.

"Como olvidarla?" Dice sarcasticamente Rosie mientras se vuelve a tomar de su copa.

"Lo mismo digo cariño, con lo que hiciste hace tiempo puz nadie se olvidaría" exclama con sierto aire tóxico.

Rosie siemplemente la rebaja con la mirada, pero sigue metida en su bebida.

"Y tu cariño que hace alguien con una vestimenta asi en estas calles" me cuestiona mientras se apoya en la mesa.

"Oh esta hermosura es T/N" dice y gracias a dios no dijo mi apellido.

"T/N solo, sin ningún apellido?" Me tira una mirada de lo que parece desprecio.  
Quiere mi apellido y no lo va a tener.

Alastor la mira y luego me mira "mira Minzy ella ni a mi me dijo su apellido".

El trata de alivianar las cosas pero creo que las empeoró.

"Y quien te crees para no dar un apellido a alguien, que eres de la realeza británica?" Pregunta entre risas.

"Y mira si ella fuera de esa clase, probablemente te ignoraria y es mas creo nisiquiera andaría por aca" responde Rosie.

"Ella tiene una lengua propia-" okey esto no me gusta.

"No tenes que hacer tu trabajo en vez de estar aca" respondo mientras agarro una de las copas de vino, que no se cuando Alastor la dejo en la mesa.

Ella va a hablar, pero llega alguien que le susurra algo para luego esa persona irse.

"Ali quieres verme desde primera plana y de paso despues hablamos?" Pregunta ella mientras se acerca a Alastor mientras le desacomoda, si desacomoda el puto trabajo que hice.

"Me parece perfecto cariño...." se gira para mirarnos "claro si no les importa".

Husk simplemente le hace una seña, Rosie ni se molesta en responde y yo bueno, simplemente le sonrió antes que se valla.

Y ahí nos nos quedamos hablando, de una manera u otra tratando de ignorar a Minzy, sonara muy mal educado pero es sierto, pero no me mal interpreten ella tiene una voz de ángel, una voz que muy pocas personas tienen y ella sola podría ganar por mucho al pequeño coro/banda que tenemos con mis hermanas, Rosie comento que la compra de sus vestidos esta aumentando gracias a los locos años 20s que estamos viviendo. Husk bueno el esta tomando mientras trata de desviar a todo tipo de mujer que trate de coquetear o hablar con el.

(...)

El tiempo pasa volando y me doy cuenta muy tarde de eso.

"Voy al baño" digo mientras me levanto, Husk fue en busca de varias bebidas así que no me sorprende que tenga la gran necesidad de ir a este.

Cuando entro tengo las peores expectativas del mundo frente al baño, pero no, este baño esta igual de impecable, como si fueran los baños de un restaurante o cafetería, no a un bar clandestino.

Termine de hacer lo que tenia que hacer y salgo a lavarme las manos, con esto claramente secarlas.

Saliendo de el lugar me vuelve a recibir el olor a las sustancias y también esta acompañado por la alegre sintonía del charleston.

Y aca viene mi mayor preocupación volver a la mesa que queda al otro lado, para venir se hizo fácil ya que la pista estaba vacía, así que pude evitar a las personas, pero ahora no se como lo haría.

Una parte de mi (la que casi nunca le hago caso) me dice que me valla a mi casa, que acá no hay nada importante, pero otra me dice que espere... solo le tanga un poco de paciencia.

Y eso hago, trato de ir lo mas pegada posible que puedo a la pared tratando de evitar a la gente y gracias a Dios llegue sana y en una pieza.

"Pensamos que te agarraron los tipos" suelta Husk ya ebrio.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo..." se queda callada mientras mira hacia la pista de baile, luego se levanta y va al lado mio "cariño tienes pinta de que alguien esta esperando en tu casa... aparte-" Husk la corta.

"Alpastor va estar bailando con esa ramera hasta que salga el sol" se queda un momento callado como si estuviera en otra dimensión "siempre hace lo mismo, no esperes que el venga" suelta.

Me giro para verlos... y es verdad se ven muy felices juntos, aparte no hay ningún propósito en interrumpir su baile.

"Tienes hora?" Pregunto.

"Son las 01:30 de la madrugada" suelta mientras saca un reloj de bolsillo.

Mierda... estoy llegando demasiado tarde.

"Oh joder" susurro, y me vuelvo a girar para ver a Alastor, el cual con Minzy estan empezando a bailar otra canción.

"Sucede algo?" Pregunta volviendo a su asiento.

Estoy muy tarde, eso pasa, prometí que estaría antes de las 12 horas y no estoy, estarán muy preocupados.

"Me tengo que ir" digo mientras tomo mi bolso y me levanto de el asiento "diganle a Alastor que todo estuvo.... creo que lindo, y que se me hizo tarde, adiós" digo lo ultimo ya corriendo para la salida.

NARRACIÓN EN 3ra PERSONA

La música tenia totalmente cegado a Alastor mientras bailaba con su antigua compañera y actual cómplice del crimen.

Estos dos siguieron así hasta que la ultima canción se termino, dando incapie que la joven cantante y bailarina vuelva al escenario para volver a cantar.

"Ali me acompañas al escenario" se cruza de brazos "ya sabes como pueden ser los hombres a estas horas de la noche".

El locutor no lo pensó ni dos veces "claro cariño, solo dejame ver algo" se giro para ver la mesa donde el te habia dejado, y a tu lugar lo encontró vacío "probablemente fue al baño" se susurro para si mismo mientras enredabá su brazo contra el de su amiga, para luego ir al escenario.

"Te vas a quedar a escuchar" pregunto mientras empezaba a subir las pequeñas escaleras de escenario.

"Lo siento pero tengo que ver, a la Lucecita que traje conmigo" el no espero una respuesta de la cantante.  
El creyó que si estabas en el baño, con el tiempo que se tomo en llevar a Minzy al escenario habrías vuelto.

Grande fue la sorpresa al ver que tu asiento estaba vacío y sin rastros de ti.

"Y T/N?" Pregunto mirado para el baño, aun con la esperanza de que salgas de este con tu hermosa sonrisa.

"Se fue hace un momento" dice Rosie al ver la incapacidad de Husk para hablar.

"Que!... como que se fue?" Vuelve a preguntar.

"Dijo que se le hizo tarde y que la paso casi lindo".

Alastor no pensó ni dos veces antes de salir por la puerta del lugar y ser recibido por las oscuras y frías calles de Nueva Orleans.

Centrado en encontrarte, en cada paso que daba se maldecia a si mismo por haberte dejado ir, y no haber vuelto un poco antes.

Sabia que eras un protegido dentro del grupo, de la misma manera que lo fue la esposa de Husk, pero todavía habia gente a quien no se lo comunico y también agregando los asesinos solitarios, eran muy pocos pero igual de mortales.

El pensó en volver hacía el restaurante, sabiendo que era un camino donde te orientarias, y asi lo hizo, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el restaurante, con la leve esperanza de verte, pero no.

El lugar esta cerrado, pero estaba el jefe del lugar.

"Disculpe señor!" Llamo Alastor la atención del hombre.

Este simplemente le dio una mirada, Alastor ignoró eso y habló "por casualidad no vio a una joven, no muy alta, de cabello ondulado, vestido blanco con bolso negro y un collar rojo-" el collar, se acordó de ese místico collar que dejo en su habitación... bueno mando a dejar "con un fuerte acento neoyorquino?".

El hombre lo mira como si estuviera loco, para luego negar con la cabeza.

"Diablos" dijo para luego correr al callejón oscuro mas cercano.

A el no le gustaba utilizar el Voodoo en sus seres queridos, pero esto fue una excepción.

Puso dos dedos en sus labios y silbo lo más fuerte que pudo, llamando la atención de dos de sus sombras mas confiables. 

"Busquenla, y díganme en donde esta, esta usando el collar de sangre" dijo manteniendo una posición de superioridad.

Las dos sombras simplemente lo miran y luego se arrastran por el suelo a velocidad luz.

Y no le sorprendió que una de ellas volviera en menos de un minuto, contando en donde tu ubicación y tu estado.

"Bien, pueden irse".

(...)

Alastor nunca en su vida habría corrido tanto, ni para matar a alguien o escapar de la Policía, nunca.

Y esto se pudo ver reflejado en que casi sale volando al girar por la esquina, para gracias a Dios verte viva y sana, solo que con alguien más a tu lado.

NARRA T/N

Las calles cada vez se volvían un poco mas fría mientras más me acercaba a casa, pero para llegar a casa me quedarían aproximadamente diez o veinte minutos mas.

Estaría aterrada, pero me encontré con un amigable borracho, si eso, que se ofreció a acompañarme hacia casa o hasta que llegue a su calle.

Teníamos una conversación muy divertida, el tiraba algunos chistes sobre la posible caída de la famosa bolsa de valores, 'un hecho muy estúpido que no sucedería nunca' pero bueno yo simplemente me reía para acompañar a la suya.

"T/N!" Escucho a alguien chillar atras mio.

Me giro para ver quien es y es ni mas ni menos de Alastor.

"Alastor que haces aca-". 

El me ignora por completo y va a hacerle frente a quien me acompaño gran parte del camino.

"Que haces aqui" dice dándole al muchacho una mirada de desprecio.

"Tranquilo Al, solo estaba acompañando a esta damisela" responde entre risas.

"Si, pues bien por ti" da un paso a mi y coloca su mano en mi cadera "pero es hora que te vallas".

El joven solo se encoje frente la actitud de Al, luego se gira a mi imitando como si se sacara un sombrero "hasta luego bella dama" luego se retiro.

Me quedo viendo como el muchacho se va, pero Alastor empezó a volver para la dirección de mi casa.

Lo alcanzo, pero el solo me mira de reojo y sin hablar que su sonrisa no es tan grande como normalmente es.

"Tus padres no te enseñaron a no hablar con extraños" empezó con un tono molesto.

"No parecía tan malo-" me corta.

"Y tu como sabes que el no te va a matar" exclama.

A estas alturas ya el frío se va expandiendo por todo mi cuerpo y ya me duelen los pies y brazos.

"Alastor, eso es exactamente lo que paso con nosotros!" Respondo en el mismo tono que el.

Lo miro a la la cara y veo que internamente el estará pensando algo como 'quien dijo que no te voy a matar' o 'y tú como sabes eso, soy una caja de sorpresas".

Pero el no dice nada, su boca se tuerce un poco y mira para adelante.

"No me dijiste que teníamos que volver temprano..." volvió a empezar solo que ahora esta más tranquilo.

"Pense que volveríamos antes de las doce-e" me interrumpo con un estornudo.

"Toma" dice cuando siento un peso sobre mis hombros.

El me dio su saco.

"No vas a tener frío?".

"Na, estaba bailando hace un momento" dice con una sonrisa.

"Bien por ti entonces"digo mientras me encojo de hombros.

"Quien se te acerco a ti" pregunta mientras su sonrisa crece, pero esta no es la sonrisa amigable, claro que no es.

"El-" me vuelve a corta.

"Pense que eras mas inteligente que eso..." pone sus manos en su bolsillo.

Okey, el quien se putas cree para decirme eso.

"Se podría haber evitado si no hubiéramos ido a esa cosa clandestina" me aferró mas a su chaqueta.

"Yo te pregunte si querías-" 

"No, no lo hiciste, primero me estabas arrastrando y luego lo preguntaste" me giro para verlo.

"Que no te gusto ese lugar" suelta una risa "creo que Minzy tenia razón..." me giro para verlo "te crees realmente parte de la realeza-".

Hay niveles para cagar algo y Alastor se las arreglo, para que de un simple saltito, llegue al punto mas algo.

"Bien, sabes que" me saco su saco y se lo tiro a su cara, este se lo quita con una sonrisa "no quiero de tu mierda ni nada de eso" me doy vuelta "quien mierda te crees para hablar asi y hacer esto" comienzo a caminar.

No escucho pasos atras mio, pero lo escucho hablar "hacer que mi pequeña Lucecita".

Lucecita esta.

"Bueno" me doy vuelta y veo que este esta cerca mio como si fuera por arte de magia "me llevas a un lugar clandestino, despues me dejas y te vas, pero hey no me quejo, la pase muy bien con tus amigos, pero igual ese no es el caso, básicamente se hace tarde, no los quiero interrumpir en su bailecito asi que me voy" tomo un poco de aire "luego una amigable persona, por mas que este ebria se ofrece a acompañarme a casa" pongo mis manos sobre mis rodillas "haciendo lo que por tradición, eso hace el acompañante de la dama, y tu lo hechas como si fuera un perro faldero".

Alastor simplemente se ríe, se ríe como si esto fuera una maldita broma.

"JA perfecto, ahora que lo pienso la idea de matrimonio forzado se ve mas lindo que esto" comienzo a caminar en la dirección donde supuestamente esta mi casa "y no quiero que te aparezca por casa ni nada-".

Me agarra del brazo y me lleva hacia un callejón oscuro, para luego estamparme contra la pared. 

Frente el golpe, cierro los ojos en la espera de lo peor, pero algo golpea contra mis labios.


	9. Chapter 9

Lo que pense que seria mi fín, que encontrarían mi cuerpo cerca de el bosque o rió, que me callaria con cloroformo o que me de un golpe en la boca. 

Termino siendo todo lo contrario.

Fue un beso, y diablos que fue UN beso.

Cuando sentí la presión contra mis labios, automáticamente me olvide de el fuerte golpe que me dio contra la pared.

Sus labios eran cálidos, y se sentían extremadamente suaves mientras los presionaba firmemente contra los mios.

Una parte de mi me dijo que le siga el beso, pero otra estaba gritando a todo pulmón que lo saque de mi, total el tiene a esa Mimzy para besarla, no?

Y eso hago, pongo mis dos manos sobre su pecho y lo empujo, lo empujo con fuerza... pero no es toda mi fuerza, es como si quisiera que el siga ahí, creando una calida burbuja que nos aísla del frío.

Pero el no tiene pensado separarse de mi o tomar distancia.

Esto se puede ver reflejado cuando hace presión con su cuerpo y como sus manos se aferran a la pared atrás mía.

Y lo que empezó con un beso, sigue siendo beso, pero ahora tiene un forsegeo de 'quedate y andate'.

El agrega un poco de presión en mi boca, pidiendo la entrad a esta, pero se lo niego, sigo enojada de alguna manera, y ahora empiezo a empujar con mas fuerza sobre su pecho.

El se detiene y se sapara un poco de mis labios, esto soltando un suspiró.

Es tranquilizante saber saber que va a para.

Pero toma de mi ropa y me empuja contra su pecho, para luego enredar sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Cariño" dice pesadamente "sabes que esto será mas fácil para los dos si te sometes" suelta un suspiro.

Me niego a mirarlo, mientras respiro de la misma manera frente la falta de aire y un posible sonrojo sobre todo mi rostro.

Su mano me toma de la barbilla y me obliga a mirarlo, para encontrarme con su puta mirada sexy, dios si no estuviera enojada probablemente ya lo hubiera besado como se le debería besar.

Alastor se relame los labios mostrando levemente unos colmillos ¿inhumanos?, no se.

"Y me preciosa Lucecita, los dos sabemos que es lo que queremos no?" Pregunta mientras acerca su boca a la mía, dejando que pueda sentir su aliento y el probablemente el mio.

Solo asiento.

"Entonces que te detiene vida" y se sumerge para volver a juntar nuestros labios, solo que ahora no me dispongo a poner fuerza en su pecho.

Hay una gran diferencia entre el beso de ahora y el de ante, el primero fue duro, como si el reclamara algo como suyo, pero el segundo... el de ahora, es mucho más suave y cuidadoso.

Esto ultimo se puede apreciar cuando el pone una mano en mi mejilla, y con esto empezando un leve movimiento con los labios, que yo rápidamente sigo.

Y ahi nos quedamos, yo retrocedo (pero no separo nuestros labios) para chocar contra la pared y tener una base de apoyo más fuerte.

Y el por otro lado comienza a mordisquear gentilmente mi labio inferior.

Esto se podría tomar como cariñoso, pero viniendo de un canibal... pues se que en cualquier momento me lo mordera más fuerte.

Y ese momento llego, y a la mierda que dolió.

"Auch" digo de la mejor manera que puedo, mientras Alastor sigue trabajando en la herida.

Este dejandome con una punzada de dolor muy fuerte en el interior del labio, para luego sentir el sabor metálico de mi sangre en mi boca, agregando que Al se encuentra probando de esta con cada beso que sigue dando.

Es turbio, pero ¿lindo? Si lindo.

Pero los momentos como estos tienen que terminar.

Y la culpa la tiene el oxigeno.

El sale de el beso, pero empieza a depositar delicados besos por todo mi rostro.

Pero luego el apoya su frente contra la mía "sigues enojada?" Susurra acompañado de un pesado suspiro.

"No estaba enojada-" el me corta con un beso rápido.

"Entonces porque me tiraste con tanta furia mi saco?" Pone su mano en mi mejilla.

Me le quedo mirando, sin ningún interés de darle una respuesta sobre el caso.

Pero el parece querer una respuesta si o si.

"Tengo que responder?" Respondo mientras pongo mi mano sobre la de el.

"Si, pero eso se puede intercambiar por un beso si usted lo desea-".

Pongo mis manos sobre sus mejillas y lo acerco a mi, para unir nuestros labios en un beso mas duradero.

También agréguenos que estoy parada de puntitas y el esta un poco doblado.

Me separo de el y al instante siento como algo me cubre los hombros.

Es su saco.

"Trata de no sacartelo, vas a tener un resfriado si seguis sin eso" pone su mano en mi cadera para acercarme a el.

"Y vos Al, no tienes nada para cubrirte" comenzamos a caminar.

"Oh tranquila cariño" pone su mano en su pecho "fui a casar con unos climas mas fríos y con menos ropa" se ríe un poco.

(...)

Cuando nos paramos al frente de mi casa, las luces del comedor estaban encendidas, probablemente alguna de las chicas esta despierta.

"Bueno, gracias por todo esto, enserio, sonara raro pero la pase bien-"

"Por favor dejame cortejarte" me corta mientras toma mi mano delicadamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo en shock frente la pregunta que el me hizo, y diablos que no me la esperaba, mientras que el esta sonrojado, ohhhh es muy lindo cuando esta nervioso.

Se acomoda sus gafas, con una sonrisa tonta "perdon si te incomode, se que es muy repentino pero-".

"Oh Dios si" suelto mientras doy un leve saltito.

"De enserio?" Pregunta el, ahora en un estado de shock.

Solo asiento, y el me atrae para juntar nuestros labios, para otra vez darnos otro beso, solo que en un momento el suelta una leve risita.

"Que?" Pregunto separandome de el.

El pone su mano en mi mejilla "solo pensaba, como de un momento me odiabas con todo tu ser y ahora estas aceptando que te corteje" se encoje de hombros.

Me río también frente la fuerte comparación que dio.

"T/N?" Se escucha del otro lado de la puerta.

"Soy yo, ahora entro y explico todo" digo mientras apoyo mi mano contra la puerta, me giro para ver a Al "bueno, nos vemos mañana?" Pregunto mientras me saco su saco, pero el me para.

"Quedatelo no tengo mucho frío, y si, te vendré a buscar o probablemente te llame".

Abro la puerta, pero antes de entrar me vuelvo a Alastor para darle un beso en su mejilla y ya entrar casi corriendo a casa.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mi, y me dejo caer lentamente al piso, para luego abrazar fuertemente su saco.

Y si, tiene el mismo olor que a el.  
Siendo lo mas sorprendente que no tomo el olor de ese bar clandestino.

Madeleine aparece al lado mio con los brazos cruzados.

"Casi llamo a la Policía!" Chilla desesperada para luego ir a abrazarme.

"Estoy bien, solo que el lugar estaba lejos y nos tomo mas de lo que pensamos" respondo mientras me pongo de pie.

"Quien anda ahí" se escucha desde el balcón interno de la casa.

Nos giramos para ver y ahi esta Raquel con su camisón.

"Oh volviste" mira el reloj "mas tarde de lo que acordaron, pero bueno estas viva" responde con un aire cansado.

"Sip, y adivinen que" digo alegremente, pero ellas simplemente me miran "Alastor me empezó a cortejar" respondo casi gritando lo ultimo.

"Vamos, al fin tubo el coraje de decirtelo!" dice Raquel ya mas despierta.

"Si, si, si, muy bonito todo, pero ya casi son las dos de la madrugada y mañana tendremos un día muy productivo en el jardín de la casa" se escucha una tercera voz, la cual esta muy cansada, probablemente mamá. 

"Les voy a contar todo mañana a la mañana" susurro para luego ir a mi habitación.

(...)

Nos despertamos muy tarde, mas tarde de lo normal, pero eso no nos detuvo que desayunaramos como se debe, a esto también se le suma el calido sonido de la chimenea y el hermoso calor que esta emana.

"Entonces mi hijita mayor esta siendo cortejada" dice felizmente mi madre.

"Si, eso creo... es raro despues de lo que ... bueno, ustedes ya saben-" digo tratando de evitar el tema de esa persona.

"Nop, no pensemos en cosas negativas wue pasaron en Nueva York, osea el pasado, pensemos en el presente, como que Alastor será el próximo cuñado" me corta Raquel mientras se mete una galleta en la boca.

"Básicamente, ya es cuñado, asi que me van preparando la bodaaaaa" dice igual de alegre Madeleine.

"Dios, que pesadas son" digo mientras tomo un poco de té.

"Y hablando de el cuñado, hay una chaqueta en tu cuarto, que es demasiado grande para ser tuya" habla picaramente mamá mientras sostiene su taza en sus manos.

"Es de Alastor, el me la dio, pero hoy se la voy a devolver, aparte como te enteraste-" me corta mi madre.

"Estabas abrazada a ella mientras dormías" responde entre risitas.

"Ahhhhh extraña a su hombre" dice Raquel entre risas.

Voy a defenderme, pero el teléfono de la casa suena interrumpiendo la charla.  
Las tres me miran, sabiendo que probablemente es Alastor, al ser la unica persona que tiene el número de esta carta y llama.

Me levanto y voy a descolgar el teléfono, esperando encontrarme con la típica voz carismática de Al, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar una voz totalmente diferente.

"Hola, hablo con T/N" se escucha agitado de la otra linea, ademas se puede escuchar a alguien quejándose de fondo, como si tratara de hablar... pero no pudiera.

"Si, esta hablando con ella, se puede saber con quien estoy hablando?" Pregunto frente la incapacidad de reconocer esa voz. Las voces por los teléfonos se suelen distorsionar un poco, pero siempre podia reconoce el dueño de la voz.

"Gracias a Dios, mira es Husk" nunca pense que me llamaría "y te llamo por tu hombrecito se encuentra en un cuadro de gri-" se le escucha murmurar de una manera muy enojada y también se escucha como si el teléfono fuera movido de mano en mano.

"Hola amor" ese es Al, pero se escucha muy ronco "no le hagas caso a ese alcohólico, esta alucinando cosas sobre-" y lo vuelven a cortar.

"No lo escuches, el estúpido casi se muere estando solo, ven a la calle 10 entre 29 y 30 te esperare afuera para hablar-" se escucha un golpe, y como un puñetazo "ahora sos pollo, estúpido locutor de radio".

Y ahi termina la llamada.

Bueno el jardín de mama va a tener de esperar un poco mas de lo esperado, o almenos de mi parte.

_______

Me quedo mirando el teléfono pensando que probablemente no voy a aportan en nada para el jardín, y también la gran paliza que se estarán dando esos dos bueno 'amigos'.

"Paso algo hija?" Pregunta mamá mientras camina hacia donde estoy.

"Em si, creo que no voy a poder ayudarte en el jardín.... Alastor esta enfermo y un amigo de el me pidió que lo cuide..." respondo mientras vuelvo a colgar el teléfono y volviendo a la mesa para tomar lo que queda de mi té.

"Quieres que te acompañe?" Pregunta mamá, mientras me alcanza una tostada, una declaración silenciosa de que desayune muy poco.

Tomo la tostada "gracias, pero no gracias puedo ir sola, ya estoy conociendo mejor las calles" le unto un poco de mermelada. 

"Bueno, pero con la condición de que llames si se te hace un copo tarde" responde mientras se levanta para ir a servir un poco mas de té, el cual se estaba calentando un poco.

"Bien, iré a vestirme" me levanto de la mesa y voy subiendo las escaleras.

"Y hablando de eso madre hoy me voy a ver con alguien, probablemente a las nueve de la noche, me invito a cenar" escucho qur Raquel dice de fondo.

Parece que no soy la unica que tiene algo con alguien, sin hablar que ella no me contó nada, probablemente cuando vuelva le haga el gran cuestionario de hermana mayor jejeje.

Rápidamente me pongo una camisa color blanco con un moño negro y un cinturón del mismo color, a esto sumandole una pollera color beige con zapatos blancos, me hago la coleta de siempre y salgo de mi habitacion, no sin antes hacer mi cuidado personal.

Bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con mamá que me da una libreta.

"Ten, aca hay una ideas de mi abuela para cocinar, a tu padre le preparaba lo mismo y el al otro día estaba como nuevo" responde mientras ve como reviso las hojas.

Y es verdad, hay recetas para el mal estar o gripe, pero también hay de postres y comidas pesadas.

Lo guardo en mi bolso "gracias madre" me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la mejilla "te lo daré cuando termine todo-".

Me calla poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios "no mi vida" susurra "consideralo como un regalo que espero wue se lo des a tus hijas en su momento o nuera" susurra rápidamente.

Wow, esto es raro nunca pense que tendría algo como esto, pero bueno es muy emocionante tener algo que pasara de generación en generación.

"Gracias" abrazo por ultima vez a mi madre, para luego agarrar la chaqueta de Al (que no se como llego al perchero) la dobló contra mi brazo y comienzo a caminar para la casa de Al.

(...)

Me queda ya estoy en la cuadra/manzana donde estaría la casa de Alastor y para mi sorpresa es en un barrio muy adinerado, esto dándose a notar gracias a la gran arquitectura de las casas.

"T/N, por aca" escucho escuchar del otro lado de la calle.

Giro para ver el dueño de la voz y es Husk parado del otro lado.

Cruzo para allá y mientras mas me acerco puedo ver que tiene el labio partido y un golpe en el pecho.

"Cuanto tiempo" saludo.

"Lo mismo digo" responde este con su tono malhumorado, empezando a caminar hacia la casa.

"Eso te hizo Alastor?" Apunto a sus golpes.

"Si, y también no te sorprendas al ver sus golpes" responde mientras abre la puerta.

"Bien, en donde esta su habitación?" Pregunto.

"Arriba, tres puestas a la derecha" dice apuntando al balcón interno.

Comienzo a caminar "no vienes?" Me giro para ver.

"No, si ese loco me ve, me mata" luego de eso cierra ma puerta detrás de el.

Me acerco a un perchero y dejo mi bolso y sigo las instrucciones de Husk oara encontrar la habitación.

Cuando estoy al frente de la que creo que es toco tres veces la puerta.

"Husk, sabes que no tenes que golpear, pero si entras yo te voy a golpear" se escucha una voz congestionada y enojada. 

"Creo que Husk se fue hace un momento" comento mientras apoyo mi cabeza contra la puerta.

"T/N, amor?" Se escucha atras de la puerta.

"Quien más puede ser" suelto una risita.

"Pasa cariño" se escucha.

Abro la puerta enfrentadome a una gran oscuridad, pero esta se suaviza cuando Al enciende un velador.

Y ahi me encuentro con un Alastor totalmente sonrojado, probablemente por la fiebre, con una nariz muy roja, gracias a la congestión, el labio partido (probablemente tenga mas golpes) y por ultimo unas grandes ojeras, este hombre no durmió mucho.

"No pongas esa cara, no estoy tan mal" dice al ver mi cara de suma preocupación.

"Okey mi amor, pero dejame verte" digo mientras me acerco a su cama donde el se encuentra acostado con una gran cantidad de sabanas.

Le toco la frente y esta hirviendo o eso parece al hacer tope con mis manos frías, pero esta acción debería volverla a hacer cuando tenga las manos a temperatura normal.

Pense que el frío de estas lo 'encantaría' pero de lo contrario el apoya su frente a mi mano, así que apoyo la otra contra su mejilla.

El suelta un suspiro junto con una sonrisa débil.

"Hace cuanto que estas así?" Me siento en la cama sin sacar mis manos.

"A la noche" dice con voz ronca "empezó con mucho calor, asi que me saque gran parte de las sabanas, pero tipo seis de la mañana me levante y me temblaba el cuerpo, pensé que era normal pero...-" lo corto al ver que se esta agitando un poco.

"Shh okey y probablemente despues te dio calor o seguías teniendo frío" el asiente "y llamaste a Husk?".

"Si lo llame a esa hora, te hubiera llamado pero mi novia es una potente dormilona" dice entre risas.

"Si, y por lo que veo hoy voy a tener que cambiar de roles con mi novio" susurro acercándome a el para un beso, pero el se aparta.

"No te quiero contagiar" dice despacio.

"Dios, Al" paso un dedo por el puente de la nariz "es lo más tonto que te escuche decir..." susurro.

"Pero es cierto" abre levemente los ojos "y tu lo sabes, aparte es mejor que uno solo este contagiado y no los dos" susurra la ultima parte.

"Bien, pero déjame hacer esto" me acerco un poco a su cara y luego giro levemente su cara para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Saber" sus ojos se encuentran con los mios "si me das mas de esos creo que a la noche podre bailar tranquilamente una buena pieza de jazz" suelta una leve risa.

Es lindo ver como trata de mantener su sonrisa tan característica de el, pero se nota que cada tanto se cansa de mantenerla, más ahora que se encuentra con una fuerte gripe.

"Cariño voy a buscar un cuenco con agua fría y un paño" me levanto y camino hacia la puerta, pero el se queja.

"No, eso puede esperar" dice con un intento de levantarse.

"No, tu te quedas ahí que yo vuelvo en un momento" salgo de su cuarto para luego entonar la puerta dejando que entre una leve tira de luz.

Su casa es grande, mucho mas grande de lo que aparenta, tiene una chimenea pequeña, varios sofás esparcidos por todos los pasillos, sin hablar de la gran cantidad de cuadros que hay.

Algunos son de el junto con Husk y Rosie, otro donde esta con Mimzy, muchos de el cazando, hasta habia uno donde es esta sosteniendo un venado muerto.

Pero el que mas me llamo la atención fue el que esta en lo que seria el centro de la casa, es este esta el mucho mas joven, probablemente de nueve o diez años y una mujer muy hermosa, que comparten varias características, siendo esta su cabello y ojos.

Me hubiera quedo a ver más fotos, pero me tope con la cocina, asi que vuelvo a concentrarme a mi principal razón de estar acá.


End file.
